Joys of life
by nerfherder97
Summary: Elsa adopted Rosetta, a seven year old orphaned girl. Now she has a home, and a family, and a mother {oneshot series}
1. all washed up

This oneshot was brought to you by hydrochloric acid, the ultimate facial cream. It will without a doubt remove any of your facial imperfections AND MUCH MUCH MORE

Elsa was heating the water, she needed it warm. She slowly poured in the bubble bath. She was humming "let it go" as she placed a towel on the floor. She observed to make sure everything was ready.

"Come on sweetie, bath time!" Elsa shouted.

"In a minute, mama!" her little 7 year old daughter, Rosetta, replied from her room.

"Now, sweetheart" Elsa said sternly but gently.

"But mama, I'm playing" Rosetta said to the Queen's annoyance. Elsa walked over to the child's bedroom. She found her daughter playing with her Elsa and Anna dolls, passed down from them to her.

"Bath time, dear" Elsa chimed. Rosetta ignored her. Elsa was getting irritated but she did not want to take her anger out on Rosetta. She loudly clapped her hands causing Rosetta to jump.

"I said bath time, Rosetta of Arendelle." Elsa coolly commanded. Rosetta could see that her mother was not pleased and she got up and walked toward her and lowered her head. Elsa frowned, thinking she made Rosetta upset.

"Sweetie, I tried to be nice but you fought me…come get into the tub, little one" Elsa said cheerfully and smiled. Rosetta smiled back and nodded. She happily skipped to the bathroom. Elsa entered the girl's room to get her some pajamas. She found the ones she was looking for and exited the room. The Queen moved towards the bathroom to make sure there was a little girl inside of it. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by having to punish Rosetta. She sighed in relief when she peeked inside of the bathroom to find her child splashing and playing in the tub.

"Do you need any help, sweetheart?" Elsa asked. Rosetta shook her head. So Elsa left the room and took a seat next to the door, just in case. Elsa was in the middle of a heated argument with Anna as to whether or not Anna could whistle under water when Rosetta yelped.

"Ow ow ow, help mama it burns!" Elsa cut Anna off and bolted into the bathroom. She found Rosetta panicking in the water, rubbing her eyes and yelping in pain. She began to whine and tears stung her eyes. The queen thought fast and got a wet towel and wiped her little girl's eyes.

"Are you okay sweetie? What happened?" Elsa asked with worried.

"I'm ok…I just got some soap in my eyes. I couldn't find a towel. Thank you, mama." Rosetta whimpered in relief of not having suds in her eyes.

"you're welcome my little girl. Do you need any help?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"can you please help me with my hair? I was trying to reach it when I got soap in my eyes…It really hurt. I'm sorry I made such a fuss." Rosetta apologized, blushing.

"It's ok, dear, I've gotten soap in my eyes a few times too…It does not feel good." Elsa chuckled as she gently massaged Rosetta's hair.

"mmmmm, that feels good." Rosetta sighed contently. Elsa caressed her child's scalp with her smooth, gentle hands. Elsa grabbed a bucket.

"Close your eyes, dear" Elsa calmly commanded. Rosetta obeyed as Elsa slowly dumped the bucket's contents on her child's head. The girl rinsed off and stepped out to dry. The girl reached for the towel but Elsa stopped her.

"ah ah ah, are you clean? Let's have a look" Elsa chimed. Rosetta displayed her body like she was performing. Elsa giggled at her enthusiasm. The queen figured that since she was here, she may as well help her daughter dry of. Elsa gingerly rubbed the towel all over Rosetta's body. When Rosetta was dry she reached for her pajamas and socks and got dressed. The little girl gave out a small yawn.

"Are you sleepy little one?" Elsa asked. Rosetta shook her head defiantly but her mother could see her eyelids drooping. Elsa looked at the clock to see that it was eight at night.

"Ok, it's time for my little princess to be in bed." Elsa said.

"Can you carry me, mama?" Rosetta asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"I would be happy to, sweetie" Elsa said. Rosetta giggled as her mother scooped her up in her arms. Elsa showed no signs of weakness, as she carried the child up the stairs, all the way to her bedroom. The queen placed her adoptive child onto the bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight mama, I love you" Rosetta said.

"l love you too, my little princess. Will you be ok sleeping by yourself, little one?" Elsa asked lovingly.

"I'm a big girl. I don't need to sleep with you every time mama." Rosetta chirped. Elsa smiled but she was saddened a little but she wanted to respect her wishes.

"Ok sweetie." Elsa chimed. She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and slowly walked towards the exit of the room. Meanwhile Rosetta thought she saw a strange shadow in the background and she whimpered.

"M-mama wait" Rosetta called. Her mother turned around and smiled.

"Did you change your mind, my little girl.? " Elsa asked. Rosetta looked and saw the shadow was only of one of her stuffed animals and her cheeks reddened. She shook her head.

"Nevermind, mama. Um…." Rosetta blushed again as she was at a loss for words. Elsa shook her head in amusement.

"Don't worry, nothing can harm you, love…but if you want me, I'm in the next room." Elsa soothed.

Author's notes

"it's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

As for what Rosetta looks like, use your imagination. I have my own image of her but that is my little secret. Please review and send suggestions as to what Rosetta and the others should do and what situations she should be in.


	2. scream dream

This onshot was brought to you by spider pig! Spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does, can he swing from a web? No he can't. he's a pig. Look out. He is a spider pig!

"N-no…m-mama" Rosetta yelped, hoping the Queen would come to her rescue. She ran as fast as her tiny legs would carry her…which was not very fast. She tripped on her skirt. She looked up to see the beast's vicious fangs. It wasted no time as it sunk them deep into her arm. She writhed in pain but she could not escape.

"Auntie Anna! Mama! Help!" She screamed. The monster was about to go for her throat when her eyes bolted open. She was in her room, she sighed in relief when a loud thunder bolt was flashed by her window. She was terrified and she attempted to get out of bed but she fell over and got ensnared in her own sheet.

"Get away!" she shouted. Unaware that her own mind was toying with her, Rosetta frantically fought off whatever was grabbing her. The darkness made it difficult to see her sheets and Rosetta was in too much panic to discern them. She barely managed to escape the sinister snare of a twin size when she ran into her dresser. The little girl's imagination grew wild and she fought off the thugs that were attacking her. She was confused and scared so she made her way to the one place where she knew she was safe.

"Mama's bedroom." She said to herself. She navigated through the dark She found the door and opened it she took advantage of the moonlight and whizzed down the hallway, the demons of her imagination were hot on her heels. She did not dare look back because she was afraid to find the monster staring her down. She saw her destination, the Queen's door. She prayed that it would be open.

Elsa was in deep slumber when she heard cries of terror.

"Mama, please open the door!" her child cried desperately. Elsa jumped out of bed and ran to the doorway. She barely managed to open it when she was tackled by a seven year old. Rosetta hugged her mother like her life depended on it. Elsa looked about to make sure that no one else was there that was trying to harm them. She then looked down to her sobbing mess of a daughter. She returned her embrace.

"What's wrong little one?" Elsa asked softly. Rosetta tried to speak but she was crying too hard. Elsa gently picked up her daughter and set her on her lap. The queen slowly rocked the little girl until she was calm enough to speak. It broke Elsa's heart to see Rosetta so upset and afraid. Luckily the small girl wasn't in any danger.

"Mama, don't let it get me. It was big and- and" she began to cry again.

"A monster chased me and- and I called for you and Auntie Anna. B-but no one came…It cornered m-me I tripped on my dress. It bit my a-arm. It really hurt. Mama it wants to eat me. I'm scared. Don't let it eat me. Mama! I tried to come to you b-but something grabbed me. Mama, I was so scared "The little girl blubbered. Elsa continued to rock her and stroke her hair. Rosetta continued to sob.

"Whatever it was, wasn't real…it was all just a bad dream. Shhhh shhhh." Elsa cooed. Nothing hurt the Queen more than to see her little seven year old in such distress.

"B-but…b-but what if it wasn't a dream? What if it comes back? Mama?" she whimpered

"Then it will have to get through me first, sweetie. Please stop crying, dear." Elsa said as she continued to rock her daughter. Soon Rosetta's heart wrenching sobs were reduced to a few sniffles. Elsa grabbed a nearby tissue.

"Blow little one" Elsa chimed. Rosetta blew her small nose and Elsa disposed of the paper.

"Mama, can I stay here?" Rosetta asked desperately. Elsa smiled.

"Of course sweetie" Elsa replied lovingly. Elsa didn't want to see her little girl cry anymore.

'But first, let's see this so called, monster" Elsa chuckled.

"Mama, NO!" The little girl pleaded. But Elsa gently shushed her.

"Come, little one, I will be with you. Elsa soothed. Rosetta whimpered as she nodded. Elsa collected Rosetta in her arms and walked back toward Rosetta's bedroom. Elsa lit the candle to illuminate the room. Rosetta flinched and clung to the Queen. Rosetta slowly opened her eyes to see nothing.

"Aha! That's your monster!" Elsa declared while pointing at the limp bed sheet on the floor. Rosetta grew embarrassed.

"See? I told you there was no need to be afraid. I'll protect you sweetie" Elsa said lovingly.

"I love you mama" Rosetta cooed sweetly. Elsa smiled and embraced her daughter.

"I love you too, dear. Now let's get some sleep." Elsa concluded. The went back to the bedroom and Rosetta, snuggled up to her adoptive mother and drifted into a sleep with nothing but pleasant dreams.


	3. what's the catch?

Frozen is owned by Disney. Soft kitty is owned by the Big Bang theory and Rosetta is mine

This oneshot is brought to you by a t-rex trying to make a human sized bed.

"Rosetta? Rosetta? Sweetie where are you?" Elsa shouted in concern. Her adoptive daughter was not present at the breakfast table and surely the servants would have woken her if she had merely been sleeping.

"Rosetta, where are you, beautiful?" Anna asked. She heard nothing. Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes.

"Anna, I can't stall any longer…I won't even be able to say goodbye to my little girl" Elsa said.

"Don't worry sis, we'll find her" Anna replied as Gerda rushed in their direction.

"Her highness, Princess Rosetta, has a cold." Gerda sighed to Elsa' horror.

"Oh no, I have to postpone the trip, my-"She was cut off by Anna.

"I'll take care of it. I promise" Anna said with a wink. Elsa decided to trust Anna Rosetta woke up from a pleasant dream of chocolate and snowman building when her large round green eyes slowly opened. She let out a little yawn and stretched her miniscule limbs.

"Good morning ma-"Her eyes widened in shock. She has had repeated nightmares except when Elsa was with her. So the Queens face was usually the first thing she saw in the morning. That's why she was so surprised when her mother was gone. Yet she was obviously there before. There were ruffles in the sheets so unless Rosetta doubled in size at night. Her mother had definitely slept with her. Then it dawned on the seven year old.

"She must be waiting at the breakfast table for me" Elsa would never wake her daughter up. She believed that she needed her sleep and Elsa wanted Rosetta to wake up naturally. Most of the time. Rosetta tried to get up but she sneezed seven times and coughed. Her limbs grew weak and she decided to lay in bed for a little while. She heard footsteps and beamed with joy.

"Good morning ma- oh…Hi auntie Anna" Rosetta chirped, disappointed but none the less happy to see her aunt.

'Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Anna asked. Rosetta was about to answer when she coughed.

"Aw…..you have a cold. Gerda was right." Anna sighed sadly. With Elsa gone, this was the worst time for her little girl to get sick.

"Where's mama?" Rosetta asked. Anna briefly considered lying but then mentally kicked herself for even suggesting such horrible thing.

"mama's gone but-" Anna was cut off by Rosetta bursting into tears.

"WHY? Was I naughty? Did I do something bad? Why did she leave me? MAMA!" Rosetta blubbered in between sobs as she frantically called for her mother knowing there would be no answer. This made her cry harder.

"Doesn't she want me?" Rosetta said sniffling. Anna finally had a chance to speak. She enveloped Rosetta in a hug.

"Aw…it's ok, she didn't leave you, she had to go on a little trip but she'll be back. She didn't want to wake you up so she wanted me to tell you that she said that she would be back and to be good for Auntie Anna" Anna soothed. Rosetta slowly stopped crying.

"Promise mama will be back for me?" Rosetta whimpered hopefully.

"Of course, Rosie" Anna chirped. "now get some sleep" she continued.

"but I want to go and play!" Rosetta whined before sneezing.

"Complaining won't get you better any faster" Anna gently scolded. Rosetta began to cry.

"Auntie my head hurts" Rosetta sniffled. Anna stroked her hair like her mom would. Rosetta relaxed instinctively at the familiar contact. The small child then frowned and whimpered.

"I don't feel good. I want mama" Rosetta cried. Anna felt heartbroken because she couldn't do more.

"Oh come on…it can't be that bad" Anna soothed. Not caring about getting sick herself, Anna collected the girl in her arms like Elsa would. Just then Gerda came with the physician. They found out it was just a minor cold and she would get better with rest.

"Allow me to take care of her highness." Gerda said. Rosetta whimpered and held her aunt.

"Auntie Anna, can you please take care of me?" Rosetta asked with a puppy dog face. Anna cracked.

"Of course beautiful" Anna chimed as she poked Rosetta's stomach, causing her to giggle. Anna took Rosetta's temperature. She had a slight fever but not too serious. The doctor said that a bath might help. Anna heated the water and poured in the bubble bath. She returned to Rosetta's room to bring her to the bath. Rosetta was too tired to bathe herself. So Gerda offered but once again Rosetta politely asked for Anna.

"Auntie, I can do it myself." Rosetta blushed. Anna smiled.

"It's ok I'm your Aunt, besides, you're too weak to do it yourself little one." Anna said. Rosetta reluctantly let Anna give her a bath. Then the older Princess carried her niece to her bed and tucked her in. Anna gave Rosetta a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Rosetta began to think about all that happened and it reminded her of one thing

"Mama" Rosetta said under her breath. The more she began to think of Elsa, the more she missed her. She began to cry again.

"Mama!' she desperately wailed, knowing full well that "mama" couldn't hear her. The door swung open and Anna rushed to her side. Rosetta cried on her Aunt's shoulder.

"I want mama, I miss her." Rosetta whimpered, as tears streamed down her rosy little cheeks.

"She's your mama, but she's also my sister. I miss her too sweetie" Anna replied. "But for now I'm here and I love you with all my heart. I'll do my best to take care of you as Elsa would." Anna promised. Rosetta felt less lonely. Anna made her feel safe. Rosetta cracked a small smile.

"Auntie, you make me feel better" Rosetta said sleepily as Anna rocked her. The younger sister's heart filled with joy at those words. Tired from the cold, Rosetta was slowly falling asleep in Anna's embrace.

"Auntie, can you sing soft kitty to me?" Rosetta begged. Anna couldn't resist that earnest request.

"Soft kitty warm kitty, little ball of fur…..happy kitty sleepy kitty purr, purr, purr" Anna sang. Rosetta was in peaceful slumber. Anna quickly joined her.


	4. Beach bunny

This oneshot was brought to you by a word from our sponsor:

If at first you don't succeed…skydiving is not for you

"Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up." Anna softly said to the bundle in her arms. Rosetta shook her head and stirred.

"Five more minutes Auntie Anna." The little girl whined. Anna responded by beginning to tickle Rosetta who began to laugh.

"Okay okay, I'm up I'm up!" Rosetta squealed with laughter. Anna decided to have mercy for now. Rosetta looked at her Aunt sadly.

"I miss my mama" Rosetta sighed. Anna smiled and set her on her knee.

"I know cutie….but I have a surprise for you!" Anna sang. Rosetta smiled and bounced up and down eagerly.

"Auntie what is it? What is it?" Rosetta asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, beautiful?" Anna replied as she tapped her little niece on the nose. "Come on cutie, it's waiting at the breakfast table."

"Will I like it?" Rosetta asked.

"You'll love it" Anna answered confidently. They walked down the stairs. Anna was guiding her small niece as the latter had her eyes covered. Rosetta heard the breakfast room doors open and Anna slowly let Rosetta see. Anna did not even have the chance to say surprise when Rosetta squealed in delight and ran to her gift.

"MAMA!" Rosetta called the Queen. The queen picked her up and gently swung in the air.

"Finally I get to hold my little bunny!" Elsa said lovingly. Tears of Joy pricked her eyes. Rosetta looked at Elsa in confusion.

"But….I'm not a bunny" Rosetta said while looking down at herself. Elsa giggled and set the little princess on her lap.

"Of course you are. You're MY little bunny. You're soft" Elsa pointed out as she stroked her daughter's silky smooth skin.

"You're small" Elsa noted as she lifted Rosetta in the air before tenderly placing her bundle back on her lap.

"And you're cute." Elsa stated as she rubbed her nose against Rosetta's. The small child giggled as she stood up and began to hop around and twitch her nose.

"I'm a bunny!" She chirped happily." Elsa hugged her soft little "bunny" and Rosetta nuzzled her mother.

"I'm so happy that you're here mama. Let's cuddle like this forever." Rosetta sighed in joy.

"I also have a surprise" The Queen said with a smile."

"And what is that?" Anna asked.

"I'm taking you and Rosetta to the beach, just the three of us." Elsa declared. Both of the younger girls smiled.

"We get to go to the beach!" Rosetta squeaked. Elsa smiled.

"Yes my little bunny." Elsa replied.

"I can't wait to try surfing!" Anna decreed.

"You can surf?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Somewhat" Anna replied. The three royals soon made their way to the beach. Elsa was wearing an ice bikini and Anna wore an orange bikini from Oaken's wandering trading post. Rosetta was wearing an adorable little purple bikini with pokadots. Anna saw the wave she was looking for.

"Kawabunga!" she squealed as she surfed a wave. She wiped out as she walked to the shoreline.

"aw got sea water in my mouth and nose" she complained as she snorted, spat and rubbed her tongue to get the unwanted liquid out. Elsa noticed her daughter playing in the sand as she built a tiny sand castle.

"Mama, look it's your castle" she said eagerly, hoping her mother would like it.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." Elsa replied to Rosetta's unbridled joy.

"I'm having so much fun!" Rosetta chirped. Elsa picked her up in the air and began to spin. Rosetta laughed in delight and laughed.

"Bunny, bunny, my little bunny." Elsa sang joyfully.

"Why are you singing mama?" Rosetta asked.

"Because I'm so happy to have my little bunny back." Elsa chimed. Elsa laid Rosetta on her back.

"I think that my little bunny needs to be tickled!" Elsa threatened gleefully.

"No! Not again!" Rosetta begged as she tried to run away but Elsa was faster and she pinned her adoptive daughter to the sand. Elsa began to tickle her daughter's little bare feet as Rosetta desperately tried to escape.

"no no no, Auntie Anna, save me!" Rosetta squealed helplessly. Anna merely laughed as Elsa moved up from her feet and began to attack Rosetta's sides.

"I can't take it. Mama! Stop!" Rosetta begged while laughing uncontrollably and kicking her small legs. Elsa decided she was done in that area and tickled and blew raspberries in her little girl's stomach.

"No please not there!" Rosetta squeaked as Elsa ran her fingers about Rosetta's exposed belly. Then, Elsa tickled her neck. Rosetta continued to plea for mercy but soon she was laughing so hard that tears began to appear in her eyes and she could only blubber pathetically and kick wildly as Elsa continued to tickle her. The queen finally ceased her barrage. Rosetta's sides, feet, neck, and stomach were sore and Rosetta was gasping for breath. Rosetta pouted

"You know you like it when I tickle you my little bunny!" Elsa laughed.

"No I don't like it." Rosetta grumbled.

"How about I bury you in the sand?" Elsa offered. Rosetta jumped at this offer and the two began to dig a hole. Elsa deemed it deep enough and her daughter hopped in. Elsa gingerly covered Rosetta up to her neck in sand.

"Ok mama, get me out please." Rosetta politely requested.

"Nah…I'll just leave you there forever." Elsa joked. Rosetta was oblivious to the fact that Elsa was kidding and began to cry.

"NO please don't leave me here. MAMA! I can't get out. Don't leave me! MAMA!" Rosetta sobbed. Elsa rapidly dug her child out and sat her on her lap and held her.

"Oh my little bunny, I was just joking, don't cry. Shhhh shhhh" Elsa soothed as her child clung to her.

"Mama, please don't ever go away…..I'll be good" Rosetta said as she continued to sniffle. Elsa knew she would be shocked at the joke but it didn't answer why Rosetta had a meltdown. Then it hit Elsa like a brick. Rosetta was terrified of being abandoned by her mother. When Elsa put all of the pieces together, she began to hum and sing to her daughter.

"I promise I will never abandon you… you don't need to worry about that. Don't be sad my little bunny" Elsa continued to soothe. Rosetta looked at Elsa with her tear stained cheeks.

"Promise? You won't go away?" The child asked.

"Of course. Besides that'd be no fun…..Anna isn't ticklish enough to be my little bunny!" Elsa joked Rosetta squirmed.

"I'm not going to tickle you now, sweetie…Let's just watch the sunset, little one." Elsa assured her precious daughter. Rosetta relaxed on her mother's lap and sighed.

"Thank you…for being my mama" Rosetta finally chirped as they watched Anna wipe out in every way imaginable…..Then Anna joined them to watch the sun lower below the horizon.


	5. The shortest rebellion ever

your complaints were heard, and if you re read this chapter, You will see that it was addressed. it was made MUCH shorter.

This oneshot was brought to you by our mascot.. the chicken who dreams of being able to cross the road without being questioned about his motives

The moon was high in the sky as Elsa was calmly walking down the hallway when she heard the clinking of plates and silverware. She silently turned around the corner and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Unaware that she was being watched, Rosetta was quietly munching on cookies…well past eleven o clock. Elsa crossed her arms and approached her child.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Elsa demanded in a stern but gentle voice. Rosetta jumped and turned around to see her mother. The queen did not look pleased.

"Um…uh I was going to the bathroom!" Rosetta lied.

"Is that the truth?" Elsa coolly asked. Tears formed in the child's eyes as she realized that her mother knew that she was lying.

"N-no mama…It wasn't.

"why did you lie to me? Rosetta I'm very disappointed in you. I am going to have to punish you. No desserts" Elsa commanded. Rosetta cried.

"But but but." Rosetta tripped over her own tongue.

"For a week" Elsa continued. Rosetta began jump and stomp.

'It's not fair! No It's not fair." The little girl whined. Elsa sighed sadly.

"Bed time my little bunny" Elsa said calmly.

"No you cannot make me!" Rosetta yelled.

"I said bedtime. March" Elsa continued.

"No I'm not going to bed!" Rosetta said stomping defiantly. Elsa was trying to keep her temper.

"I'm going to count to three and I want you in bed by the time I say three." Elsa finished.

"or what?" Rosetta demanded, pouting.

"One" Elsa counted. Rosetta refused to move an inch.

"Two" Elsa continued. Rosetta pouted and confidently stood her ground.

"That's it come here, Rosetta" Elsa commanded. The girl tried to flee but the Queen was much faster and stronger. She grabbed Rosetta by the wrist.

"What are you going to do?" Rosetta asked timidly…all confidence replaced by fear.

"I'm going to spank you…then you're going to bed" Elsa said sadly. Rosetta yelped and squirmed as Elsa lifted her.

"No! mama I'm sorry! Please don't I'll be good!" Rosetta begged as Elsa put the struggling child over her knee.

"I'm sorry dear you leave me no choice" Elsa said as she lifted the little girl's skirt.

"Mama!" She squealed in embarrassment. She kicked her bare feet in a futile attempt to get away from her mother. She was not expecting what was to come. Elsa grabbed the waistband of Rosetta's underwear and slid off her panties. The child's cheeks flushed red as she moved back her hand to cover her naked butt but Elsa grabbed it and pinned it on the small of her back.

"do you understand why I'm spanking you?" Elsa asked sadly as she rubbed her daughter's backside.

"Because I-I was eating cookies and, and I lied to you…and I threw a tantrum." A still blushing Rosetta whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's right, my bunny….I really hope that I don't have to spank you again." Elsa said as tears formed in her own eyes as she thought of what she was about to do. She steeled her nerves and gave her daughter's bare behind a resounding slap. Rosetta squealed in pain and kicked her tiny legs. Elsa smacked her little girl's rear again. Rosetta was crying she flailed about. Elsa was in tears too.

"Mama! P-please I-I'm sorry" Rosetta blubbered pathetically as she squirmed, kicked, and wriggled her tiny rump. Elsa ignored her and gave the child ten more slaps. Rosetta wailed in pain. Elsa stopped and shushed her daughter gently.

"Alright sweetie…we're almost done, brace yourself little one" Elsa said as she patted Rosetta's backside. The queen formed an ice paddle and smacked Rosetta's upturned bottom two times per cheek. Rosetta was hiccupping from crying so hard. Elsa took pity and rubbed her cool hand on Rosetta's behind to ease the pain. Elsa waited for her adoptive child and sat her up on her lap. She gently stroked the child's hair.

"Shhh shhh..all is forgiven" Elsa chided. Rosetta buried her head in Elsa's chest.

"Mama…don't you love me?" Rosetta whimpered

"Of course I love you…That's why I had to spank you." Elsa sighed. Rosetta scratched her head in confusion.

'But it hurt! I didn't like it" Rosetta whined, rubbing her rear.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"But you still want to be my mama?" Rosetta asked hopefully. Elsa lifted her girl's shirt and tickled her stomach. Rosetta squealed and laughed as Elsa continued her assault.

"Of course I love my little bunny" Elsa chimed as she stopped tickling her child. Elsa was glad that she cheered up her daughter

"I'm sorry mama…I'll be good" Rosetta whimpered.

"I know, my little bunny…Just behave and I won't spank you again. Bedtime sweetie" Elsa said with a smile. Rosetta giggled and nodded.

"can you carry me please?" Rosetta asked sweetly. Elsa gently picked up her child. Using her hand like a cool ice pack to soothe Rosetta's bottom, she carried the little girl to the bedroom. By the time Elsa reached the bed. Rosetta was already in deep slumber. Elsa gingerly placed her daughter by her side and began to sing lovingly, happy that the unpleasant ordeal was over.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty sleepy kitty, purr, purr." Elsa soothed her little girl.

"I love you, mama." The small child chirped as she snuggled up to the monarch in her sleep., knowing that she was safe in Elsa's caring embrace.


	6. humpty dumpty part one

Rosetta was playing in the snow as Elsa was in her study; her sister was assisting her in signing several documents. She took a minute to look out the window to make sure that her adoptive daughter was safe and sound. She smiled whenever she did as she could see her little girl frolicking like an innocent lamb. Not a care in the world. Rosetta knew that her mother was never more than a scream's distance away. The snow queen was neatly signing the next document. Meanwhile Rosetta continued her adventures in the garden.

"I can't wait until mama's done! Then she, and Auntie Anna can help me build a snowman!" Rosetta giggled, her mouth was dry and she noticed and icicle hanging off of the castle wall. Without a second thought or doubt, the tiny princess licked the icicle. Her tongue froze mid-lick.

"uh nuh…I tham thuck!" Rosetta blubbered, unable to speak clearly. She tried to pull her tongue off but it was frozen solid to the icicle. Rosetta struggled more and the icicle broke and fell to the ground, her poor little tongue felt like it was ripped out of her mouth.

"OW!" Rosetta yelped as the huge icicle dragged her to the ground, face first, in an awkward position. The icicle was too heavy for the child to get up. Rosetta cried in pain.

"Mumuh!" she cried out to the Queen.

"che canth ear meh" she squeaked, tears streaming down her rosy little cheeks. She squealed for help. Then she managed to get her tongue off the ice. She heard a popping noise and she didn't have time to wonder what it was because her ankle was suddenly throbbing.

"MAAAMAAA!" She wailed desperately. She tried to stand up but she hurt her ankle. She was crying uncontrollably.

"Mama! Auntie Anna! I can't get up! Please help me!" She whined one last time. No answer and she bawled in pain, knowing that she would hurt herself more if she were to move or squirm. The tears clouded her vision as she regretted playing outside without her mother. She struggled to support herself so that she wouldn't fall and hurt herself even more.

"Oh god! My little bunny! I'm coming sweetie!" A voice called back after her. Rosetta beamed with hope as she instantly recognized that loving, and warm voice.

"Mama!" Rosetta cried overjoyed. Elsa looked her daughter over thoroughly and noticed her tears.

"where does it hurt, little one?" Elsa asked in concern. Rosetta pointed to her ankle. Elsa gingerly removed Rosetta's shoe and her sock to examine her foot. Elsa sighed.

"Sweetie, I don't know how you managed it…but you seem to have sprained your ankle. Aw, my poor little bunny." Elsa soothed as she got a tissue and wiped away Rosetta's tears. Elsa gently scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the infirmary.

"It seems she has a sprained ankle just as you guessed, she will be somewhat immobile." The doctor informed Elsa. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for Rosetta to go to bed anyway.

"Time to go to sleep, my little bunny" Elsa soothed, stroking Rosetta's hair. The Queen climbed into bed with her daughter. Rosetta smiled and cuddled with her mother. Elsa wrapped her precious child in her loving arms. In the safety of the Queen's embrace, the child fell asleep almost instantly. Elsa slowly joined her. A few hours later, the Queen woke up and Elsa looked down at her daughter. She found that her daughter's hair was like a birds nest and a little stream of drool was on her cheek. Elsa used every ounce of energy from her body to avoid laughing and waking up her precious child. Elsa gently wiped away the saliva and held her tiny bunny. Soon Rosetta began to stir. Suddenly Rosetta grabbed the Queen and nuzzled her vigorously.

"No mama! Please don't abandon me! I'm sorry! Please don't go away, MAMA" the little girl whimpered in her sleep.

"aw…shhhh shhhhh I'm here….I'm here….I'm not going anywhere. I love you dear..shhh" Elsa quietly whispered in Rosetta's ear. Rosetta finally calmed down and clung to Elsa. The queen began to hum a tune to soothe the child before she woke up. The next morning, the sunlight awoke Rosetta and she opened her eyes and blinked.

"Yay I get to go and play with mama!" Rosetta chimed happily and she moved to get up but a sharp pain reminded her that she sprained her ankle. Her arms were also very sore.

"Ow ow ow!" Rosetta whined. Tears formed in her eyes. She was about to cry when a pair of familiar arms began to rock her.

"Don't cry…It's ok, sweetie" Elsa said. Rosetta calmed down and the pain subsided.

" we need to get dressed. I'll help you my little one." Elsa chided, lovingly. Rosetta reluctantly allowed Elsa to remove her nightgown, help change her underwear, which made Rosetta blush, put on her dress, and socks and shoes. Then Elsa brought breakfast to her room and she and Anna ate with her. The three ate in peace as Elsa realized that she needed to clear her schedule.


	7. humpty dumpty part two

This oneshot is brought to you by my current teacher

Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Once again, Elsa was warming the bath tub for her daughter. She carefully measured the bubble bath to go in and once she was satisfied. The young Queen left and headed for her daughter's bedroom. Elsa noticed her adoptive daughter playing with her Elsa and Anna dolls. The queen smiled mischievously and snuck up upon her unsuspecting victim.

"SURPRISE!" Elsa laughed as she scooped up her daughter and pinned her down on the bed, back first.

"mama, what are you doing?" Rosetta giggled. Elsa grabbed Rosetta's ankles, being extra careful with the sprained one, and lifted her small legs in the air.

"I'm going to tickle my little bunny!" Elsa threatened playfully. "Let's start with your feet!" She continued.

"No mama!" Rosetta cried out, trying not to laugh. Still holding Rosetta by the ankles, she used her other hand to remove the little girl's socks, and then the Queen began to tickle Rosetta's tiny bare feet. On her back, legs held up, Rosetta squirmed in vain to escape as Elsa ran her cool fingers across the child's toes and the bottoms of her feet. The little girl laughed hysterically. Elsa gently put Rosetta's slender legs on the soft bed and put her socks back on.

"Now the sides!" Elsa declared as she pushed the assault onto Rosetta's sides. The girl squealed and laughed as she kicked her legs frantically. Elsa deemed her sides sufficiently tickled and moved on.

"Under your little arms!" Elsa laughed as she wiggled her slender fingers in Rosetta's armpits. Rosetta helplessly begged for mercy knowing not to expect any.

" Next, your neck!" The queen continued as she tickled her little bunny's neck and shoulders. Rosetta was still kicking her tiny legs.

" and now for my favorite part!" Elsa snickered as she lifted Rosetta's shirt, exposing the childs slim belly.

"No no please don't tickle my tummy! Not the tummy!" Rosetta squealed. Elsa began to use her index finger and middle finger to mimic a human "walking" on Rosetta's stomach, causing the child to giggle uncontrollably.

"Here I come, my little bunny!" Elsa decreed as she blew several raspberries on her child's tummy and began to run her fingers through it. Rosetta laughed uncontrollably and flailed like a fish out of water. By the time Elsa finally stopped, there were tears running down the little girl's rosy cheeks and she was sore from head to toe. Elsa then scooped her still giggling adoptive daughter in her arms.

"It's time for me to give you a bath, my little bunny" Elsa chimed. "You can't bathe yourself with that sprained ankle, little one." The queen continued as she carried her precious bundle to the bath tub. Elsa began to sit her down on the chair and gently remove Rosetta's clothing. When the queen finished, an undressed Rosetta blushed like a tomato and Elsa caught this.

"You don't need to be embarrassed when I see you naked, sweetie. I'm your mama. I'm here to help you, doesn't be ashamed, little one." Elsa soothed as she gingerly washed Rosetta top to bottom. The queen carefully finished rinsing off her daughter and examined her.

"There, all clean my little bunny lifted her out of the tub and used a soft, warm towel to dry Rosetta off. Elsa then got Rosetta dressed and lovingly carried her off to her room.

"Bed time little one." Elsa chimed. Rosetta shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy!" She declared and she attempted to sit up but she hurt her ankle. She fell into her mother's arms and began to cry softly, holding the queen.

"Mama! It hurts!" Rosetta distressed to Elsa's agony. Elsa placed Rosetta on her back and lifted her shirt.

"No mama I don't want to be tickled now!" Rosetta whimpered, Elsa gently shushed her and began to rub Rosetta's stomach.

"mmmm that feels good, mama." Rosetta giggled as Elsa massaged her tummy. Rosetta let out a yawn and slowly fell asleep. The next morning, Rosetta opened her eyes. She wanted to go and thank mama for being so nice to her yesterday and she sat up. It didn't take her long to figure out the miracle that just happened.

"I can walk again! Mama, Auntie Anna, I CAN WALK!" Rosetta cheered in pure delight. She jumped out of the bed and bolted for the dining room. There she met Elsa and Anna who saw Rosetta and smiled ear to ear.

"My little niece can walk again! That's wonderful, cutie!" Anna cried as she picked up Rosetta and spun her around.

"Look mama! I can walk!" She chirped as she did a little tap dance. Elsa laughed and put Rosetta on her lap.

"I can see that, sweetie. I'm so happy!." Elsa replied as she tapped Rosetta's tiny button nose. The child giggled and snuggled her mother.

"Thank you for taking care of me and giving me a bath mama…your hands are so nice and soft." The little girl chirped as she nuzzled her mother.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens?" Elsa offered, knowing Rosetta would want to stretch her legs.

"Ok mama, let's go!" The child agreed and the three of them walked outside of the gate.


	8. there's so much fear

This one shot is brought to you by this question

Why did the kamikaze pilots where helmets?

This takes place shortly after chapter five

Elsa, Rosetta, and Anna were sitting at the table; the clinking of silverware was the only sound to meet their ears. Their company was more than enough to bring them pleasure, so words were not necessary. After swallowing a small bite of food, Rosetta finally decided to break the silence.

"Mama, can we please play in the snow when we're done with dinner?" She asked politely. The little girl gave her mother a look of desperation and eagerness. Elsa let out a mood dampening sigh and shook her head.

"Not today, my little bunny. I have too much work to do." Elsa chimed to her adoptive daughter's mild dismay. Elsa then looked at the clock. "Besides…its bed time, sweetie." Elsa reminded. Rosetta was about to argue then she remembered what happened the last time she threw a tantrum. Not wanting to relive that unpleasant experience, she simply nodded. Her desire to stay awake eventually got the best of her.

"Mama, can I stay up tonight, please?" Rosetta pleaded. The queen simply shook her head.

"No dear. You need your sleep. "Elsa replied softly. Rosetta sadly walked towards her bedroom. As she reached the middle of the hall, Rosetta sharply turned around. The child wondered why her mother was not following her. Rosetta had become very clingy to Elsa and the Queen always slept with her since she found out that Rosetta had nightmares when she slept alone. The seven year old climbed back down the stairs and reentered the dining room.

"Aren't you coming mama?" Rosetta asked. The queen stood up and approached the small child.

"Not now sweetie. I told you that I have too much paperwork. I promise that I'll come when I am finished. You're a big girl dear, and I won't always be around. You need to learn to sleep by yourself, little one." Elsa answered. The snow queen just barely finished her sentence as Rosetta began to cry.

"But-but-but Mama…I want you! I'm scared" the girl whimpered. Elsa forced a smile to try and cheer her girl up.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…what frightens you, sweetie?" Her mother asked. Then it hit hit her. "You're scared that I'll abandon you, aren't you, my little bunny?" Elsa sighed. Rosetta nodded as she continued to cry.

"Being alone…..m-my other mama went away and I was alone….Please don't make me go to bed by myself. I don't wanna be alone anymore." Rosetta whined, tears were running down her face and the tiny girl hugged her mother desperately. "I want my mama." She yelped.

"Sweetie, you know I'm not going to abandon you. I'm right on the other side of the castle if you need anything." Elsa soothed as she placed the sobbing girl on her lap and stroked her hair.

"I need you!...please don't leave me alone!" Rosetta wailed. The queen was beginning to realize something. Rosetta's fear of being left was irrational. It was a phobia. Elsa wondered what happened to Rosetta for the latter to be so dependent and clingy towards her. The more Elsa thought on this subject, the more her heart tore itself in pieces. She looked down at the little seven year old girl that she adopted. Rosetta rarely threw tantrums and she usually followed her mother's commands to the letter. The queen remembered what happened yesterday. Rosetta was playing with Olaf when she bumped into a vase. The vase fell and shattered right in front of Elsa's feet. Almost instantly, Rosetta began to cry her eyes out, bombarding Elsa with apologies and promises to be good. When the queen wiped away the tears and told Rosetta that it was simply an accident, the child continued to promise to be more careful. The little girl bent over backwards trying to stay out of trouble and with the exception of alone very long and unpleasant night where Elsa was forced to punish Rosetta, her daughter never misbehaved intentionally. Despite Elsa's constant assurance that Rosetta would never be abandoned, the little girl always checked to make sure Elsa was there.

"I promise to be good. I'll never eat cookies past my bedtime again. I'll never lie again. But please don't leave me! Don't go away!" Rosetta continued. Yet another theory hit Elsa. The queen was beginning to think that Rosetta could not quite understand the difference between being momentarily left alone, and being abandoned. It was also possible that Rosetta didn't care about the difference.

"Sweetie, I'll always love you. Please stop crying, there's no need to be upset, I'm here, little one. Shhhhhhhh shhhhhhh" Elsa soothed. It was beginning to worry the Queen she had been spending a significant portion of the past few days holding a sobbing, sniffling Rosetta in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying. Elsa thanked Christ that she found Rosetta. Everyone who knew the little princess adored her, yet, behind closed doors, Rosetta was very emotional. The queen simply held Rosetta, feeling like a failure for not being able to make her daughter happy. Rosetta felt Elsa's loving hands, caress her hair and she remembered that mama did indeed love her. The little girl finally ceased her heart wrenching sobs and looked up at Elsa. The queen was finally treated with a smile.

"I'm okay now. I guess I just needed you to cuddle with me. I feel better. I'm ready for bed, mama" Rosetta chirped in between sniffles as she hopped off of Elsa's knee and walked towards her bedroom. The little girl made a turn around and walked back to the Queen. Rosetta gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for making me happy, I love you, goodnight mama." Rosetta chimed as she walked back towards the bedroom. Elsa decided that one day would not kill those papers and she silently walked after her.

"Come on sweetie, let's get some sleep" Elsa chided, to the little girls surprise and sheer delight. Rosetta tackled Elsa in a hug and Elsa laughed and collected the child in her arms. The finally reached the room and Rosetta happily snuggled close to Elsa. The Queen wrapped her arm around the tiny princess and held her close. The seven year old remembered that she was safe, cared for, and loved. She pushed her fears of abandonment aside and held her mother.

"Thank you for being my mama… "Rosetta cried sleepily.

"You're welcome, my little bunny" Elsa replied lovingly as she kissed the crown of Rosetta's little head. She and her daughter fell into a deep and restful slumber, in each other's arms.


	9. mama's little bunny

Well...you'll be happy to know I've finally got over my serious writer's block

For all my readers

Rosetta: hi! *smiles and waves*

To all the people who have taken the time to review

Rosetta: thank you! *hugs you and nuzzles you*

This oneshot was brought to you by cybertron: home of the transformers and the only place where doing the robot is considered racist.

Rosetta felt it. It was twelve in the morning and she leaped out of her bed, unwittingly waking up a certain Snow Queen in the process. Elsa gave a slight frown as she saw Rosetta hop up and down for a second or two. She decided to over look the child's strange behavior.

"What's wrong, my little bunny?" Elsa asked with a smile, loving the child too much to be angry or upset. Rosetta completely ignored her adoptive mother and whizzed out the door. She blazed her way down the hall as fast as her little legs could run. Her bare feet rapidly thumped the floor. Rosetta saw relief in sight. She quickened her pace.

"The bathroom is right there! I can make it! I can-" she was interrupted when she felt a wet spot in her underwear and a warm liquid trickle down her left leg. She grew as pale as a ghost.

"No...no...noooo!" Rosetta wailed desperately, tears began to form in her large round eyes. She turned around and she realized that Elsa has seen everything that transpired. She sat down and hugged herself and sobbed into her knees. Elsa calmly walked towards her. To the Queen's surprise, worry, and immense displeasure, Rosetta, yelped and backed away.

"Mama! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me! I'll behave!" Rosetta begged, expecting to have to relive that unpleasant and humiliating experience from a few weeks back. " I don't wanna be spanked again!" She whimpered. Elsa caved and rushed to the little girl. Avoiding the puddle on the floor, she, herself, dropped to her knees wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"No baby, I would never discipline you for something that isn't even your fault. Don't cry, my little bunny. Shhhh shhhh" Elsa soothed Rosetta as she collected the child in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. Once they reached the bathroom, Elsa gently set the seven year old back on her feet.

"Go on and clean yourself up, sweetheart" Elsa gently commanded her precious child. Rosetta, who had barely stopped crying, obeyed and the Queen herself, went to Rosetta's bedroom.

A smile formed on Elsa's lips as an idea crossed her mind. She began to form ice in her hands, grinning ear to ear.

"I can't wait to see the look on my little bunnies face when she sees this! This will cheer her up" The Queen of Ice giggled.

Meanwhile, Rosetta had already taken off her dress and socks and was in the process of removing her now wet underwear. She felt utterly abysmal as she turned on the water to heat the tub. It was time for her bath anyway. The tiny child slipped slowly into the tub and immediately began to cleanse whatever was not water from her lower body. The little princess felt a bit less upset after she wiped away the liquid streaming down her leg.

"Mama's gonna be mad at me! What if she changes her mind about giving me a spanking?what if mama sends me away? I'd rather get a hundred spankings than for mama to leave me..she might not love me anymore!" Rosetta whimpered to herself. The girl began to cry silently as she washed her body, head to toe. Meanwhile the Queen continued her surprise for Rosetta.

"I going to make it bigger...oh she'll be so happy. My baby girl has been so downcast lately...I haven't been able to sleep with her because I need to stay up later to do my work. I join her when I'm done but she has nightmares until I do. I devote as much time as I can to her. But I can't put my work off built up since I spent ALL of my time playing with her. But if I do my work during the day, by the time I'd be done, Rosetta would have to take her bath and get ready for bed. I dread to lose more sleep and get irritable. I might get angry and lash out at my little bunny. I have started doing some paperwork in the morning and some at night. But my little bunny is scared of sleeping alone. She's probably talking to herself about how I'm going to punish her or abandon her. My poor little girl. Maybe this can make it up to her a bit." Elsa mused as she reviewed her handiwork. The adoptive mother quietly walked to the bathroom and entered.

"where are my pajama's?" Rosetta asked. Then she began to whimper. "You're gonna spank me aren't you?" She yelped. Elsa considered saying yes as a joke but quickly decided against it.

"No, little one. But I still need to look at you."

"Mama, I'm naked!" Rosetta said as she blushed.

"I am your mother, I've seen it all before. I know that's not the reason. You're never ashamed of me seeing you. Why aren't you listening to mama?" Elsa asked. Rosetta was about to open her mouth to speak but she realized that she herself didn't know. She remembered that her mother would never hurt her and she climbed out of the bath tub. Elsa helped her dry off and smiled.

"You washed your hair all by yourself? I'm so proud of you!" She cheered as she finished drying off Rosetta. "I have a surprise for you. To help you remember who you are and Close your eyes sweetie." Rosetta trusted her mother and did as she was told. A few moments past.

"Open them" Elsa chimed. The little girl did as she was told. She gasped and smiled ear to ear. She was in ice pajamas. Elsa told her to look at the writing. The phrase "Mama's little bunny" was engraved on the chest alongside the silhouette of a woman shaped like Elsa holding a small rabbit in her arms. Rosetta tackled her mother in a hug.

"Thank you so much mama!" Rosetta cried.

"You're welcome. Don't forget that no matter what you do, you will always be mine, my little bunny. The queen whispered in Rosetta's ear. They walked to the bedroom. Elsa grinned evily and swiftly picked Rosetta up. The Ice Queen pinned Rosetta down on the bed and lifted her legs by the ankles.

"No! Not the tickling! Anything but-" Rosetta was interrupted by Elsa tickling Rosetta's tiny feet. The little girl squealed with laughter, squirmed, and wiggled her toes desperately. Elsa put Rosetta's legs down and began to tickle her sides. Elsa and her daughter were locked in a fit of laughter. The latter was kicking her legs wildly. Elsa tickled her armpits, neck, her feet again, then she lifted Rosetta's skirt, exposing the child's belly.

"No! Not the tummy! ANYTHING BUT MY TUMMY!" Rosetta begged. Elsa used her index and middle fingers to walk on Rosetta's slim stomach.

"Don't mind me" Elsa said innocently and began to hum casually. Rosetta had a fit of giggles. Without warning, Elsa blew a raspberry on Rosetta's belly. The little girl began to howl with laughter again, kicked her feet, and desperately try to get away as the Queen tickled her little bunny's stomach, throwing another raspberry here and there. By the time Elsa deemed Rosetta sufficiently tickled, her cheeks were as red as cherries from laughing so hard. Elsa smiled.

"Come on sweetie, bedtime" the young mother, chimed. Her daughter began to fight back the tears.

"Mama! Don't make me go by my- Rosetta was interrupted by Elsa pulling out something. She laid it on the floor and her child's eyes widened. It was an ice blanket. On one edge, it said "my sweetie", the second said, "my little girl" the third said "my treasure"and the fourth said "my baby". In the center, there were four pictures, one of Elsa holding Rosetta close, one of Elsa and Rosetta holding hands, one of Elsa tickling Rosetta, and the fourth was Elsa sleeping with Rosetta wrapped in her arms. The pictures were lifelike to the point of them looking almost real. Of course, since they were ice, they were all in different shades of blue. The last bit of space was taken by, in bold letters, the phrase "my little bunny"

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Elsa asked. Rosetta rapidly nodded and pelted her mother with "thank you"s. Elsa reminded Rosetta that it was time for bed. The child was about to protest as tears once again formed in her eyes but began to wrap Rosetta in the blanket which was huge. Well, huge from Rosetta's point of view. Elsa wrapped up Rosetta like a burrito, sat at the table, and held her bundle like a baby.

"You look like an adorable little present! Elsa gushed. Rosetta shook her head.

"But I'm not a present" Rosetta protested.

"Yes you are...you're my present, my gift from God. You and my sister are the best gifts I could ever hope for." Rosetta was about to argue that she was not a gift, but Elsa pressed a finger to Rosetta's lips.

"I said, bedtime. Now go to sleep." The queen cooed gently. She then readjusted Rosetta so that she was on her lap, leaning against her mother.

"I love you mama" Rosetta sighed, sleep rapidly overtaking her.

"I love you too" Elsa started. The child was fast asleep and Elsa used her free hand to continue her work.

"My little bunny" Elsa finished.

Author's notes

I wanted Elsa to tell Rosetta that she loved her and that Rosetta was indeed, hers. But I wanted it to be in the sweetest, most endearing way possible.


	10. not in dress code, hide a body, PEW PEW!

This oneshot is brought to you buy the dude who's holding up the entire line at the barber shop

Gimli: NOT THE BEARD!

Authors notes: I noticed I made Rosetta a little er...emotional lately...I'm going to try something more up beat. So this entire chapter will consist mostly of Tosetta being a goof ball

Rosetta was running about, giggling, smiling, and naked, Elsa was frantically trying to keep up with her so she could get the little girl dressed. Rosetta had just come out of the bath and she had a habit of forgetting to put her clothes back on.

"Hold still! My little bunny! " Elsa said as she caught up to her. Rosetta took off again, too occupied to hear her mother. She happily skipped about the castle. The queen, who had given up on trying to stop Rosetta from roaming the castle in her birthday suit, sat and waited for a very embarrassed little girl to come in, blushing like a tomato.

The staff she ran into were not sure whether or not to inform that the cheerful little princess was completely nude. So they tried yo avert their eyes out of courtesy and respect. Oblivious to the discomfort of the staff around her. She proceeded to talk to them.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Er...hello your highness, the gardener replied, eyeing his tools, trying to avoid staring at her. Rosetta was normally greeted with genuine warmth as she was loved by the staff. The gardener's sudden coldness confused the child.

"Can I have a hug please?" Rosetta asked. She loved hugs and she frequently, but politely asked the people around her for them. The gardener, who would normally respond immediately was finally about to tell Rosetta that she didn't have any clothes on. He opened his mouth to speak but someone cut her off.

"Um hey beautiful...you know that you're naked, righ?" Anna said from behind Rosetta, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. The little princess then looked downward. Rosetta's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her cheeks turned scarley as she realized she had been walking around in a castle full of people. The seven year old bolted towards the stairs. Anna, unlike the others, took a good long look at her niece's tiny, bare bottom as the latter rushed up the stairs. The older princess thought about how cute Rosetta was as she laughed at her expense.

"Ahah! There you are!" Elsa prolclaimed when Rosetta burst in the room. Embarassed, flustered, and cheeks as red as roses. The queen stifled a giggle and helped Rosetta get dressed. Rosetta's mother decided to have a little fun with her daughter.

" you flirty girl! Flashing your butt to all the boys and giving them a show, eh? Ooh lala!" Elsa teased, wagging her eyebrows up and down. If someone could die of embarrassment, Rosetta would have done so at that moment.

"I'm just kidding my little bunny. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Elsa assured her daughter, whose cheeks were like fire engines. Elsa giggled in spite of herself. Rosetta finally caught a case of the giggles too and in a few moments, mother and child were both laughing hysterically. Rosetta stood up, put her hands on her hips and swayed her hips back and forth

"Hubba hubba" Rosetta said. Elsa began laughing so hard that her sides started to hurt. Rosetta once agained joined her in a symphony of laughter.

"I know what to do!" Rosetta chimed once they had both managed to catch their breath.

"What my little bunny?" Elsa asked. Rosetta was about to speak up when Anna beat her to it.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang. To the surprise of the royal sisters, Rosetta shook her head and began to sing.

"Will you help me hide a body?

Come on we can't delay! No one can see him on the floor, get him out the door, before he can decaaay

I thought you were my buddy, we won't get caught. Just help me and don't ask whyyyyyy!

Will you help me hide a body? It doesn't have to be in one piece!" Rosetta sang...she looked at the two sisters who were locked in hysterical laughter.

"Oh dear why?" She sighed. The child opened her mouth for the next verse.

"Will you help me hide a body?

This one's been knocked out since last faaall

I think his company is overdue. It's about time we threw his body down the weeell. STAY DOWN THERE JOAHN!

It gets a little lonely, digging out all these graves, out in the night by myseeerrlf!" Rosetta finished. She looked down on her aunt and mother, who were now on the floor, laughing so hard that they were both crying.

" I needed a good laugh." Elsa thought out loud. They then proceeded to the grand hall. The snow queen extended her arms to make snow.

"MAMA WAIT!" Rosetta yelped.

"Why?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Cuz I'm the snow queen! I am mama! The queen of ice and snow!" Rosetta declared to the world. Elsa snickered.

"Your name's mama? Oh great snow queen?" Her mother teased, giving her daughter a curtsy. Rosetta blushed slightly but she continued her impression.

"No mama! I am Elsa! The queen of ice and snow! And I'm also my mama!" Rosetta decreed. Anna and Elsa snickered. Rosetta smacked her forehead dramatically.

"No no no! I'm ma- I mean Elsa! And I have ice powers! Pew, pew, pew-pew!" Rosetta said as she extended her arms out as if using her powers.

"What's pew pew?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"The sound you make when you use your powers!" Anna answered as she joined Rosetta in imitating the snow queen, also making "pew pew" sounds.

"I have NEVER made that sound once in my entire life." Elsa deadpaned.

"no! Pew pew! I have iced your mouth shut!" Rosetta stated. Elsa crossed her arms, fighting the grib that forced its way on her lips as she watched her fellow "elsas". Soon the only sounds were "pew pew" noises, and eventually Elsa laughing at the antics of the two other girls.

"Oh yeah? Well...PEW PEW!" Elsa cried as she made an ice rink.


	11. mission impossible

this one shot was brought to you by nature lovers

Man: oh tiger!

Tiger: *thinks* oh food!

Me: btw happy birthday troubledgirl87!

Rosetta was on a mission...the fate of the world rested in her hands. The girl would not fail. She skipped along the hallway determined...until something caught her nose. She sniffed. She sniffed again.

"Cookies!" Rosetta squealed in delight. The seven year old saw her mother holding a tray of the tantalizing treats. They were Rosetta's favorite.

"Would you like one, my little bunny?" Elsa offered.

"Yes pl- um I mean no thank you. I'm on a mission!" Rosetta chirped eagerly.

"What might that be, sweetie?" The Queen asked. The little princess shook her head.

"I can't tell you mama" Rosetta said sadly. "It's top secret." She continued. Elsa began to worry that her little bunny was doing something sneeaky behind her back. But she remembered that her daughter was above that.

"Oh come on dear, you can tell me." The Queen assured, still curious.

"Promise you won't tell?" Rosetta asked skeptically. Her mother nodded. The little princess looked to the left, then the tiny princess then beckoned for Elsa to give come closer.

"To find as many people to hug as possible! The world needs more hugs and someone's gotta do it." Rosetta whisperered in her mother's ear. Elsa then gave Rosetta a hug.

"Here's a start, sweetie. Don't leave the palace, baby. Do you understand?" The Queen asked. Rosetta lookwd directly in Elsa's eyes and nodded. Elsa then handed her a cookie and gave her child a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun, sweetie, good luck" the adoptive mother said happily. Rosetta smiled and continued her monumental task. The princess did not have to look very far as she spotted her first target.

"Uncle Kristoff!" Rosetta squealed as she beamed towards him. The little girl wrapped her arms around the ice harvester as much as she could.

"Hey squirt! How are you?" He replied as Rosetta snuggled into him.

"I'm ok...you're so warm and toasty. How are you?" the girl giggled as she nuzzled into his warmth. Kristoff hugged her back.

"I'm just great, kiddo. I'm going on another ice harvesting trip." The ice harvester replied. Rosetta cast a sad look at him.

"Again? But you just got here! I want to be with my uncle Kristoff!" Rosetta whined as she gave him the most heart melting puppy dog look he ever saw.

"I guess I could stay a few days, squirt." He chuckled. The seven year old hopped up and down happily as she giggled.

" can I please hang out with you when I'm done with my mission?" Rosetta asked. The mountain man nodded in response. The child then bounced along her marry way towards the gardens. The gardener caught her eye. The princess was about to ask for a hug but she remembered that it was rude to interrupt someone while they were working. So she waited silently and patiently. Finally the gardener noticed Rosetta.

"Why hello, your highness. How can I help you?" He greeted.

"Can I please have a hug?" Rosetta politelty requested.

" I would be honored to your highness." He answered as he tightly but gently wrapped his arms around Rosetta. The little girl was so comfortable and warm that she didn't want to let go. Then Rosetta remembered that she had a mission to accomplish. So the princes reluctantly let go of the gardener and walked in the direction of the ball room. There she saw gerda cleaning the tables. The servant swiftly noticed the queen's adoptive daughter and smiled.

"Hello your highnes. Wait don't tell me, you want a hug, don't you dear?" Gerda guessed correctly.

"Yes please" Rosetta confirmed. The maid enveloped the princess in her arms. Rosetta became so relaxed that she nearly fell asleep. Her eyes shot awake and she slowly backed away from the embrace.

"Thank you gerda. I have to go now. I have a mission!" The little girl chirped. She squealed for joy when she saw her aunt.

"Auntie Anna!" Rosetta cheered. "Can I please have a hug?" The seven year old asked politely. Anna wasted no tine as she gave Rosetta the warmest hug yet.

" you're welcome, beautiful." Anna chimed.

"Thank you auntie!" Rosetta replied before giving her aunt a kiss on the cheek and skipping away. The princess immediately saw the next customer.

"Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman announced. Rosetta tackled him in the warmest hug imaginable.

"I love you olaf!" Rosetta squeaked as she bounced along, pleased with her handiwork.

" last but not least, MAMA!" Rosetta decided. She skipped along towards Elsa'a s study. The seven year old opened the door but to her surprise, no one was there. Rosetta figured that her mother was in the bedroom and she walked to that exact place. Rosetta once again opened the door, knowing Elsa would lock it if she didn't want to be disturbed. The tiny princess walked in. She was scanning the room when two arms abruptly scooped her up.

"Surprise my little bunny!" Elsa shouted as she gently swung her child around in the air.

"Mama! Put me down please." Rosetta asked. The queen obeyed and tenderly set the little girl on her feet. Rosetta was in a fit of giggles.

"it's time for mama to give YOU a hug" Elsa chimed. The queen swaddled her little bunny in the ice blanket made for her. Holding her daughter like a baby, she rocked her as the clock struck eight. Elsa began to sing.

"Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea

Swim so wild and swim so free

The heaven above and the sea below

See the little white whale on the go

Oh baby Beluga, oh baby Beluga, is the water warm?

Is your mama home with you so happy?

Way down under where the dolphins play

Where you swim and splash all day

Waves roll in and the waves roll out

See the water squirting out of your spout

Baby Beluga, oh, baby Beluga, sing your little song

Sing for all your friends, we'll like to hear you

When it's dark you're home and fed

Curl up snug in your water bed

Moon is shining and the stars are out

Good night, little whale, goodnight

Baby Beluga, oh, baby Beluga, with tomorrow's sun

Another day's begun, you'll soon be waking

Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea

Swim so wild and swim so free

The heaven above and the sea below

And a little white whale on the go

You're just a little white whale on the go" the queen finished as she held a now sleeping daughter.

"Mission...accomplished" Rosetta said in her sleep.


	12. Halloween special

This one shot was brought to you by people who can't make up their mind

Stormtrooper: close the blast doors close the blast doors!...open the blast doors open the blast doors!

To lrhaboggle

Me: whoever or whereever you are...thanks for your reviews...btw I DO like kristoof and Olaf

Rosetta: *gives you the hug you wanted*

Rosetta ran as fast as she could. The tiny princess was on the run from two people who were chasing her. The little girl looked back to find no one in sight. Rosetta sighed in relief but she realized that they might come back so the child made a beeline to her room, which she now shared with the Queen. The poor girl reached the refuge she was looking for and she closed and locked the door behind her. Rosetta let out another sigh of relief as it was obvious that she was safe. Suddenly another voice cleared their throay and Rosetta jumped. The girl knew it was the people that she's been running from and the princess slowly turned around.

"H-hi m-mama" Rosetta stuttered. Without another word Elsa's daughter made a 180 spin and fled to the door. The little girl was in too much of a rush to realize that the Snow Queen wasn't following her. Rather, Elsa had a devilish grin on her face. The seven year old swung open the door but to her horror, she saw the other person that was pursuing her.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" Anna demanded with a smirk.

"We got you, my little bunny" Elsa declared. Rosetta was begining to lose hope as the two older royals closed in on her.

"We haven't gotten to do this to you in a while! We'll take our time the feet first" Anna snickered.

"N-No! Mama! Auntie Anna! PLEASE DON'T! The tiny princess begged. Anna quickly grabbed her niece. Rosetta squealed and squirmed to get away but she knew it would be no use. Anna pinned the child on her back. Then the older princess removed the childs socks. Before Rosetta could beg for mercy, Anna grabbed her ankles, lifted her legs up, and proceeded to run her fingers across the bottoms of Rosetta's bare feet. The little girl was rapidly reduced to squeals and giggles.

"AUNTIE!" Rosetta squealed in laughter. Anna ignored her and continued to tickle the helpless princess who laughed hysterically and wiggled her toes.

"Next your sides!" Anna declared. Before the helpless child could protest, the older princess rapidly ran her fingers through Rosetta's sides and ribcage. Rosetta flailed about like a fish as she vigorously kicked her legs in a desperate attempt to escape. Anna began to tickle Rosetta's neck. The tiny princess was in a fit of laughter. Her aunt proceeded to attack under her arms, then her stomach. Rosetta was gasping for air as she was finally free.

"Don't be greedy Anna, it's my turn" Elsa snickered. Her daughter's eyes widened and she tried to flee but the snow queen was faster and soon the seven year old was pinned on the bed a second time.

"This little piggy went to the market" Elsa sang as she wiggled Rosetta's toes. The latter trying in vain to get away.

"This little piggy stayed home!" Elsa continued as she kept wiggling Rosetta's toes. The little girl was fighting the laughter.

"This little piggy had roast beef" Elsa chimed

"No! No piggies!" Rosetta squeaked.

"This little piggy has roast beef" her mother said, ignoring Rosetta

"This little piggy had none!" The queen continued. By this point, Rosetta was having a fit of giggles.

"And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way hime!" Elsa finished as she grabbed her childs foot and began to nibble on it gently.

"Tasty! You're nice and soft and chewy! Nom nom nom!" Elsa declared.

"No! I'm not tasty!" Rosetta squeaked in between laughs. Her mother lifted rosetta's shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. The little princess was now in tears from laughing so hard. After what felt like hours, her mother stopped tickling her.

"Happy halloween, my little bunny. Oh that reminds me what would you like to be for halloween, sweetie?" Elsa asked.

"A bunny!" Rosetta replied just as Elsa finished tge sentence. Elsa made a sparkling one piece rabbit costume around her tiny daughter. Rosetta began to hop around and twitch her nose in delight. Elsa gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to go sweetie. Stay here and play until I come back." Elsa commanded. Rosetta frowned.

" where are you going, mama?" Rosetta asked.

"I have to host a halloween ball, sweetie." Her mother replied.

" can I come?" Rosetta requested earnestly. Elsa shook her head.

" no sweetheart...you wouldn't like it." Her mother answered, knowing that the costumes of the guests would frighten her child. Rosetta began to pout.

"Don't worry sweetie, mama will be back. Just stay here for now. The ball is almost over anyway. I'll be back before you-"

"No! I want to go with you! I'm not a little girl! I'm a big girl! I can go!" Rosetta declared, puntuating each sentence with a stomp of her small foot. This response from the seven year old caught the queen conpletely off guard. Rosetta never threw temper tantrums.

"Sweetie...you know better than to have a fit like you are. I understand how badly you want to go. But I will not tolerate you acting like this and if you continue, there will be consequences. You still can't come, but I'll let you wear your bunny costume instead of your regular pajamas tonight. Would you like that, baby?" Elsa offered with a smile. Rosetta jumped and crossed her arms defiantly.

" I WANT TO GO TOO!" Rosetta demanded angrily. Elsa was backed into a corner. She hated having to resort to her trump card and she did everything in her power to avoid it. But her daughter was forcing her hand.

"Do you want a spanking?" Elsa asked, calmly. The little princess' eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head in response.

"I WAS going to let you stay up late tonight and let you sleep in tommorrow since up untill now, you have been a very good girl. When I came back, you, your Aunt Anna, and I WERE going to play as a family and have fun. But since you decided to throw a tantrum...we MIGHT still do those nice things. But what is probably going to happen is that as soon as I return, you will take off that costume, put your regular pajamas on, and go straight to bed." Elsa sighed. Rosetta began to cry at this revalation. "Stay in your room. I'll be back in a while" Elsa concluded, kissing the crown of her daughters forehead. Sometime later the snow Queen was seated at her throne, watching the festivities take place. Unlike the guests she was entertaining, Elsa was not in a good mood, and she was far from pleased, knowing how upset her daughter was.

"I want mama" Rosetta whimpered. The little girl swallowed whatever pride she had left and made her way to the ballroom. The tiny princess gasped in fear as she saw the people in costumes and quickly turned tail bu was greeted by two people, one dressed as a clown, and the other, as a vampire

"Hello your highness" the clown said with a bow. Rosetta looked away but there were strange monsters in every direction. All staring at her.

"What an adorable costume!" One said

"She's so cute!" Said another.

Oblivious to their compliments the little girl was confused and frightened. She began to cry.

"MAMA!" The child called out desperately. Rosetta hid her face in her kness as she sobbed. The princess was in too much distress to notice the crowd split, and someone approach her from the gap. The little girl yelped as she felt a hand make contact with her.

"Shhh shhh, it's me, baby." Elsa soothed as she collected the princess in her arms.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, sweetie. I knew that all those people would scare you. Thats why I wouldn't let you come." Elsa whispered. "Don't be afraid, little one. I'm not angry." The queen assured.

"I'm sorry mama...are you gonna spank me?" Rosetta whimpered. Elsa shook her head.

"I think you learned your lesson" Elsa answered.

"Can we play with Auntie anna?" Rosetta asked eagerly

"Tommorrow, sweetie. We'll have our own little halloween party" The queen chimed in response.

"Happy halloween, mama." The little girl sighed. Rosetta then fell asleep.


	13. I'd like to place an order to go

****Keep up the prompts guys they help! and PLEASE REVIEW oh and I'd like to thank The PatheticFanficReader Troubledgirl87,...a certain friend of mine with a tickling fetish,Iharaboggle {come on man! get a profile so we can chat!}, and most of all my best friend and future co-author for Elsa's encounters: BigbyTheBigbadwolf for all of their support. {ok guys it's probably good to know that once in a while, a character from one of my other fanfics will make a small cameo when that happens I'll give you the name of the fanfic} this chapter also may be a little longer than usual because it's going to involve a HUGE milestone in my series****

****the tickling scene will be longer and much more detailed, curtesy of m- er...a friend of mine who would rather stay anonymous****

****please note that this chapter does contain references to christianity it's only in one section marked with a line of a ataserisks if it bothers you that much then skip over it****

****This oneshot was brought to you by my very well developed sense of logic****

****Me: *stups my toe on a chair* OW CRUD! *kicks it* OOOW! {that really happened btw}****

Rosetta happily skipped about the castle singing the song she learned from an old friend.

"Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea

Swim so wild and swim so free

The heaven above and the sea below

See the little white whale on the go

Oh baby Beluga, oh baby Beluga, is the water warm?

Is your mama home with you so happy?

Way down under where the dolphins play

Where you swim and splash all day

Waves roll in and the waves roll out

See the water squirting out of your spout

Baby Beluga, oh, baby Beluga, sing your little song

Sing for all your friends, we'll like to hear you

When it's dark you're home and fed

Curl up snug in your water bed

Moon is shining and the stars are out

Good night, little whale, goodnight

Baby Beluga, oh, baby Beluga, with tomorrow's sun

Another day's begun, you'll soon be waking

Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea

Swim so wild and swim so free

The heaven above and the sea below

And a little white whale on the go

You're just a little white whale on the go" she finished feeling pleased with herself. The tiny princess felt a twinge of loneliness in her heart. Luckily Rosetta beamed with happiness, knowing just who to turn to, to take away her sadness.

"Mama!" The child exclaimed, gleefully bouncing along towards the Queen's study

In the study itself, Mewtwo {"a wild snow Queen appeared"}, Elsa's dear old friend and assistant, was helping the Queen finish her queenly duties. Anna, who had risen to the occasion as a wise and creative ruler, become very active in assisting Elsa in these duties. Of course Anna still did not have the same amount of experience her older sister did since the latter was raised and trained for that very purpose. But contrary to the belief of MANY PEOPLE, the young princess was reliable, and responsible. Naturally she did have a playful and naive side. The princess also happened to be the one who noticed a certain little bunny who belonged to a certain snow queen.

"Hi beautiful!" Anna cooed. Rosetta gasped in delight.

"auntie! auntie-auntie-auntie-auntie!" Rosetta repeatedly squeaked eagerly as she hugged the older princess. The latter returned the hug and poked rosetta's belly, making her giggle. Rosetta didn't quite understand why, but the seven year old still felt as if if something was missing. Elsa's adoptive daughter pondered for several minutes. Then her large, green eyes widened as an idea popped in her mind, she walked over to her mother and was about to speak but she stopped as she realized that Elsa was reading a document. The snow queen read it several times to make sure she knew the contents. The young monarch decided to approve.

"snowflake, please insert my signature here" Elsa gently commanded, looking at mewtwo. It nodded and waved its hand. Elsa's beautiful handwriting flashed onto the paper in the form of her signature. The snow queen nodded in approval and was about to ask for the next one when Rosetta saw the opportunity to speak.

"Excuse me please." Rosetta interjected sweetly. The snow queen looked lovingly upon her daughter and smiled. Just seeing rosetta and anna were enough to brighten her day.

"yes my little bunny?" Elsa chimed as she knelt down to Rosetta's level.

"can you tickle me please?" The little princess asked earnestly. Elsa's eyes widened and she asked rosetta to repeat the question. Rosetta asked the exact same question.

"sweetie...you want me to TICKLE you?" The snow queen asked in utter disbelief. Her child nodded. Elsa grinned and picked up rosetta. The latter let out an adorable squeal of delight. The monarch pinned Rosetta down on the bed and pulled off the girl's shoes, the socks immediately followed. The helpless seven year old smiled ear to ear as Elsa reached for her ankles. The queen gripped both ankles in one hand and lifted rosetta's legs in the air. The princess began to bite back the laughter as she helplessly wiggled her little toes. Elsa used her free hand and lightly but rapidly ran her fingernails up and down the soles of rosetta's tiny bare feet. The little girl was immediately rendered into nothing but a small pile of laughter. the snow queen then grinned evily and set the pair of legs down, carefully. She then pinched both of rosetta's big toes.

"This little piggy went to the market!" Elsa sang.

"This little piggy stayed home!" She continued, wiggling the next set.

"This little piggy had the roast beef!" The queen teased, continueing to the next row

"This little piggy had none!" Elsa chimed, wiggling the next pair

"and this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home!" elsa finished as she played with rosetta's pinkie toes. By this point, the child was laughing uncontrollably as her mother began to nibble on her feet. After gently biting each toe one by one. Elsa , now laughing with rosetta, lifted the childs shirt, exposing her tummy. Elsa used her index finger and middle finger to walk on rosetta, who was now in an adorable fit of giggles. The snow queenquickly bent over and blew a raspberry on rosetta's small stomach. She then wiriggled her fingers over every inch of the child's tunmy with one hand, and with the other, she was tickling rosetta's belly button. When Elsa finally gave up. Her daughter was in tears from laughing so hard as she mouthed out the words "thank you mama" in between her hysterical laughter.

"Mama are you my best friend?" Rosetta asked. Elsa was completely caught off guard by this question...The queen began to contemplate an answer. Her heart sank like a stone. Rosetta didn't have any friends her own age. Many of the doctors said that she needed to be able to socialize with other children and the queen realized that she needed to think about this. Elsa gently commanded her daughter to stay with Anna. Elsa calmly walked to her room and wracked her brain for answers.

One thought toyed on her mind.

"It never worked before" Elsa sighed. He never answered her. He wouldn't help her.

"It couldn't hurt" She finally caved. She slowly knelt and she did something that she had not done since the accident where she hurt anna as a child.

She prayed.

She prayed to christ and for the first time in forever, rather than beg for him to take her powers away, the queen thanked him for them, for Anna, for Rosetta, and for all of the wonderful things that she had been given. She meekly asked not for an easy way out but for a hint of some sort for the next course of action. She finished her prayed just before something grabbed her attention

Her ears picked up the clinking of silverware. The young Queen made her way towards the kitchen and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she saw. It took Elsa a moment for her to regain her composure.

"And what are YOU doing young lady?" Elsa demanded from the intruder: a small child, about the same age as Rosetta, maybe a little older. She had dark black skin, curly hair, and a slender build. The little girl jumped and backed away in fear, hiding something behind her back. The queen stepped foward.

"hand it over little one" Elsa demanded sternly but calmly. The child was about to speak when a large man stomped into the room and observed what was happening. He began to scream and yell as he used very colorful language to express his state of mind. Elsa was confused for a few seconds. Then she looked at the girl and it hit her like a brick.

"freedom is the right of all sentient beings" Elsa said to herself, the mantra of her friend. Elsa's blood began to boil, she saw red. Blissfully unaware of the Queens rage, the large man began to remove his belt to punish his slave. Something hit him with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Elsa didn't even feel the soreness in her fist, which had just slammed into and broke the man's nose. She was a 120 pound cocktail of rage, and adrenaline.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The man bellowed. Elsa asnwered him with blow to his torso.

"I apologize….I only converse with human beings…..and olaf…...and sven...I am afraid I do not have a means to speak to wild, feral beasts like yourself" Elsa said calmly, with enough venom in her voice to kill. Slavery had been outlawed in arendelle and cases like this were rare. Elsa realized that I was MUCH more than coincidence that she was allowed to save this little girl. The snow queen came to yet another conclusion.

There were countless children besides Rosetta that needed her love. Elsa understood just what she needed to do. She had a castle. She had the staff. She had the wealth. The one thing she did not have, was an excuse. Elsa found out that the little girl: Kimberly was orphaned. Elsa made a mental note to take her in. But for now she had a mission to complete. Elsa sliped into more comfortable clothes and she walked out the castle gates. After sometime she reached her destination.

"Oh your majesty! hello! dear!" The elderly woman greeted.

"I would like to place an adoption" Elsa politely requested.

"Which child would you like to-" the woman was cut off by Elsa

"ALL of them" the queen declared confidently**.**


	14. a family again

**please review what you read**

**This one shot is brought to you by my wish that giritina banishes all Elsanna fans to the distortion world**

And then Elsa had to wake up. She had no clue just what she got into. The snow queen had just adopted an entire orphanage of 30 children. Now she needed to love and care for them all. The young monarch carefully read each background of each child. Yet while doing all of this, she had to take care of Rosetta, her kingdom, and make time for her sister. Elsa couldn't juggle all these responsibilities. But she couldn't send all of these children to that awful orphanage, they needed her. The snow queen looked at the clock, which was at four thirty in the morning. She had to have everything ready by seven and for thirty children, this was no easy task. The queen quickly dressed herself. Then she made a bee line to the bathroom. Some children were capable of bathing themselves while others would need a little help. The minority would be completely dependant on Elsa. All of them needed to be supervised. The queen pushed aside her overwhelmed feeling and filled the tub. She would not heat it just yet as it would cool down too fast. So she carefully chose the outfits for the children. The queen had to hand craft each one, so she would have to pull each one aside to measure them and make clothes on the fly. She would bathe them, then dress them, and then she would feed them. She wracked her brain to select a menu. Some of them were picky eaters, others would eat a rock if it was placed before them. Elsa carefully worked out a menu that was balanced and would get consumed. Elsa finally had it all figured out. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a soft whimper.

"You matesty!" a toddler, whined with difficulty in pronunciation. Elsa rapidly turned to see the small boy on the verge of tears.

"aaw, a nightmare, baby?" Elsa guessed, the boy nodded and sniffled. Thinking quickly, the young monarch made a blanket of ice, and wrapped the small child in into it and slowly shushed him, bouncing him up and down gently to soothe him to sleep. Elsa was about to place the toddler back into his crib and continued preparing when She sniffed the air and scrunched her nose. The toddler had wet his bed. The queen sighed and took him to the washroom for a bath. Once that fiasco was done, she tenderly set the child in his crib, sang him a brief lullaby, and walked out of the room when he fell asleep. The young queen had everything in order. She would ace this job no sweat.

And then the clock struck seven and her world descended into chaos. The snow Queen woke each child up, bathed them and made them a custom outfit of ice. It was already eight AM by this point and the chefs worked overtime, not used to having so many little mouths to cook for. While she waited, Elsa watched the children. Now her children.

Rebecca wanted to show Elsa all of her drawings. The queen looked at each one in genuine admiration. Then she had to quell a fight over a toy between Belle and Conor. Next Leonardo decided to start a bullying and rebellion streak, after getting into a heated argument with the Queen, he was lectured and given a warning. Then Timmy wanted a hug. Next EVERYONE {except Leonardo} wanted a hug. Then some of the girls dragged poor Elsa away to play dolls. Then Elsa had to stop Leonardo from messing up the chef's recipes. Finally Elsa had a moment alone and decided to read them a little story.

"little pig little pig! let me in!" Elsa read. "what do YOU think the pig said in response?" Elsa asked. Tommy raised his hand and Anna called on him.

"he said um...HOLY CRAP A TALKING WOLF!" He answered. After that, the snow queen spent about fifteen minutes scolding Leonardo for starting a food fight.

"Elsa, Elsa, look! we're queen elsa! pew pew pew pew!" Some of the little girls squeaked trying to imitate the snow queen.

"I never said that!" Elsa deadpanned. She and her baby sister then punished the little elsas by tickling them head to toe. While the girls were all on the ground, giggling and laughing. Elsa stopped Leonardo just in time before he could light the ballroom on fire. Rosetta was playing with several of the other children, that feeling of emptiness and wanting now gone. That evening, Elsa tucked them in, one by one. Some of the younger children were frightened and so Elsa wrapped them up in a blanket, rocked them and sang them to sleep one by one. A few of the more timid ones were still afraid and Elsa sent them to her room with some sleeping bags. As she intended to join them she ran into Leonardo, who was botching up all of both Anna's and Elsa's hair products.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE CREEP?" Anna roared as she burst in the room. She had green, blue, and yellow dyed. Her eyes locked onto Leonardo and she marched towards him.

"that little monster messed up my hair" Anna bawled. Elsa turned to Leonardo, who was in a fit of maniacal laughter. The queen noticed that the hair product in his hand was hers. Elsa took a deep breath as this was the last straw. She sent Anna to bed, and then dragged Leonardo by the ear to the she had a very long talk. However Elsa calmed down when she saw something in his eyes.

"Sweetheart...why are you acting like this? You're ten years old, you know better." Elsa chided. Leonardo was taken aback by her lack of anger. He was expecting to go to bed without supper at best, and get a very painful and embarrassing spanking at worst.

"I can tell something is bothering you, and I understand why and I will not punish you this time. But I am going to warn you, acting out and being naughty will not get you what you want and if you do it again, I will punish you, dear." Elsa scolded as she showed him the ice paddle.

"I don't want to be mean, baby, I'm here for you, why are you so unhappy? Maybe I can help. Talking is a much better way to get nice things than being nasty and hateful. Throwing a tantrum and being mean will only get you a sore backside, and that's no fun is it? I don't want to spank you. I know you want something. Why not try talking instead? You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, kiddo. What is the matter?" Elsa gently prodded. She knew better than to punish a child out of anger and without warning and careful thought. Elsa made a wise choice as when she looked into this boy's eyes, she could see pain and loneliness. Leonardo slowly melted into tears. He was scared, scared of the new environment, scared of the new people, scared of Elsa. He came across as a tyrant and a snob at first glance but Elsa's love was revealing his true colors: sad, confused, and alone. To the queens surprise, he tackled her in an embrace and his body wracked with sobs. Elsa knew emotional pain all to well and she strived to help others deal with theirs.

"Shhhh shhhh shhh, it's going to be ok, Leonardo, I'm here." Elsa soothed. The queen slowly looked him in the eye, and wiped away the tears all over his face.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. What's the matter, tough guy?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"I f-found a h-home. and a family...But its not enough! I need something! Elsa listened as he stroked his hair.

"what will be enough? what do you need?" Elsa asked.

"I w-was at the orphanage, n-no one else knew it and no one believed me b-but I had a baby sister. My mommy told me to take care of her before she d-died! I failed!" The ten year old wailed.

"Thats why you're so angry! that's why you were being naughty!" Elsa gasped. He nodded as he nuzzled her and tears stained her dress.

"What was your mommy's name? Elsa asked.

"c-caroline" He choked out. Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"caroline?" Elsa repeated. Leonardo nodded. Elsa fought back tears of joy.

"My baby!" Was all she could choke out as she hugged him and nuzzled him.

"My sister is long and gone R-rosetta!" The 10 year old cried.

"baby, I have a surprise for you! close your eyes, my young man." Elsa chirped. Leonardo did as told. He suddenly felt warmth wrap around his torso. He opened his eyes and joined Elsa in tears of happiness.

"ROSETTA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He cried out. He hugged his baby sister so tight that he nearly squeezed the life out of her. The three then joined in a group hug.

Elsa sat on the chair, her son nestled on her lap, in deep slumber. Her daughter was now snuggled up to them, that void and wanting in her heart now gone.


	15. Christmas special

sorry that updating is slow. But I am under the influence of writer's block so.

I know other writers may not look at them, but I ALWAYS read my reviews, I really enjoy looking at them and responding to them. Please review what you read as it means a lot to me.

and btw

Rosetta: *giggles* merry christmas! *hugs you*

this chapter will be starring Kristoff, Sven, and Anna, along with rosetta and Leonardo.. Elsa has to share the spotlight. Oh and I am going to say this now. The thought of Elsa telling Rosetta something that is not true, makes me sick to my stomach. That being said, there will be NO mentions of Santa Claus in this oneshot. I apologize but the thought of Elsa lying in ANY way, to Rosetta, makes me nauseous. On the other hand it could be said that Elsa flat-out telling her that santa is not real would seem cold. So santa will have no mention either way

This chapter is brought to you by an advertisement from our sponsor

hello, this is the mental help hotline, if you're obsessive compulsive, press 1 repeatedly

If you're co-dependant, ask someone to press 2 for you

if you have multiple personalities, press numbers 3,4,5, and 6

if you're delusional, press 7 and your message will be beamed to the mothership

if you're paranoid, we know where you are, and we'll trace your call

if you're schizophrenic, listen carefully and the little voice will tell you which number to press

if you're depressed, it doesn't matter which number you press. no one will answer you

"come on uncle Kristoff!" Rosetta chimed as she happily skipped along. Kristoff and sven were close behind. They were on a vital mission. Rosetta needed back up for this operation.

"we need to get Mama, and Auntie Anna, and Olaf, and all the kids presents! Let's go!" She squeaked but kristoff gently grabbed her and turned to face her.

"what are you getting mama for christmas, squirt?" He asked. Rosetta opened her mouth, but the tiny girl slowly melted into tears.

"I don't know! I don't know what to get mama!" Rosetta whimpered. "mama, you auntie anna, and olaf, and kai will all probably get me really super nice things, but I got nothing!" She sobbed. Kristoff tenderly wrapped his arms around his little niece and kissed her forehead. He may not have been a people person, but he did not hesitate to hold her close. Rosetta gradually relaxed into the warmth of the ice harvester. Using his glove, Kristoff gingerly dried her tears as well as he could, mindful not to get the fabric in her eyes. He then sat down, sat her on his knee lifted her head so that her large, green eyes were on his.

"oh come on squirt. Why the long face? I'm sure that no matter what you get your mama, she'll love it." He softly encouraged. Sven walked up to the girl and as Rosetta turned to see him, the reindeer gleefully licked her face.

"It's christmas! no crying allowed! You need to be happy!" Kristoff said in his "sven" voice. Sven nodded. Rosetta quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Kristoff's expense. Kristoff took note of this and he and sven looked at each other and nodded.

"home! home on the range! where the deer, eats the buffalo's brains" Kristoff sang in the goofy reindeer voice. Rosetta cracked like an egg dropped on cement and exploded into a wild fit of adorable laughter.

"my voice sounds funny to you?" kristoff continued as he began to tickle her neck, making rosetta laugh harder. "it doesn't sound funny! ask kristoff! He'll set you straight you silly girl" He added in reinder tone as he tickled her sides. As the little bundle of laughter squirmed and wriggled, Kristoff finally showed mercy and stopped the tickling.  
"Thank you uncle kristoff!" Rosetta said. The ice harvester smiled and poked her belly, making her squeal and giggle.

"besides, all your mama wants for christmas is you, Leonardo, and your Auntie Anna." He concluded, playfully ruffling her hair.

meanwhile in another part of the castle, Anna and Leonardo were walking down the hallway.

"auntie anna?" Leonardo called to his adoptive aunt. The latter then turned to Leonardo.

"yes, my favorite nephew?" She answered.

"auntie, I'm your only nephew!" He deadpanned.

"just another reason you're my favorite!" The princess chirped. He frowned and lowered his head slightly.

"I don't have any gifts for mama or my baby sister." He sighed.

"well come on then! lets go get something for them then!" Anna chimed in response. "come on! we don't have all day! onward! march!" She commanded as she gently slapped his behind. He gasped and sharply turned about face.

"auntie! don't do that!" he pouted, a deep blush appearing on his face.

"I can't help it you're such a cute nephew!" Anna teased. Leonardo stuck his tongue out at her. Anna stuck out her own tongue back. After several moments of tongue sticking and making faces. They both burst into laughter.

"come on oh so handsome, adorable, sweet favorite nephew of mine! lets get that gift"

meanwhile Rosetta was still trying to figure out what to get elsa for christmas. She cupped her chin and thought deeply. She then smiled and walked over to Kai.

"kai! um Kai!" she called to the large butler and he turned to her. She beckoned him to come closer and the little girl quietly whispered in his ear. He nodded and smiled in agreement and guided her to the next room. There she bumped into Anna and leonardo. The four began to formulate a plan for the perfect gift.

Later that evening, Elsa was wringing her hands nervously, she noticed the ice forming at her feet and melted it, fighting the blush that crept on her cheeks. The young Queen was hosting a performance involving a seasonal musical, nobility and peasant alike would be attending. Elsa mentally kicking herself and silently reprimanding her stupidity. There was a void in the choir for a lead singer. Elsa could only find one volunteer; herself. Elsa rashly offered to sing lead for the annual christmas ball. While it was not completely according to tradition, Elsa was determined to do her part, and she was searching for that determination as she was under a weighty surge of stage fright. Elsa was very confident in speaking to her subjects and announcing balls such as this. But she was not going to be speaking, Elsa was _singing_. The snow queen steeled her nerves and marched towards the backstage in their makeshift auditorium, which, considering it was built to be disassembled and reassembled and within a few weeks, was quite extravagant. The nobles took seats at the chairs prepared for them and the peasants shared those seats. There was no favoritism on christmas. The children from the orphanage, relocated to the castle, took their seats as well. Rather than sit in a special throne or chair, Elsa was to sit with the audience. Or at least she would if she was part of the audience. While the auditorium was makeshift, the seats were considered. Every man, woman, and child was taken into account so that everyone would be able to sit with their loved ones and there would be enough chairs, and then some, just in case. She needed to do a last minute rehearsal with her music instructor. The queen's eyes widened as the doorway to the rehearsing room was shut. She opened it to find the room empty to her horror.

"your majesty, I do believe it's time to take your seat in the auditorium." Kai spoke from behind her. Elsa cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"it seems that someone filled the spot for the choir at the last minute. If I may be so bold to say." Kai informed. Elsa let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding and kai lead her to her seat. She sat down next to Anna and kristoff. Olaf and leonardo were on her left. On her right there was an empty seat. Elsa didn't take long to come to a conclusion. The queen began to panic/

"anna where is-"

She didn't have time to finish when the audience began to let out a chorous of "aaw" and "how cute" Elsa looked on the stage and her heart melted. There Rosetta was standing happily, she was wearing a seasonal outfit. It consisted of a silky red and coat that extended into a skirt that reached her knees and it extended upward into a hood that was neatly folded down. It had white fluffy trim and beautiful, golden buttons. Her bottoms were silky Green leggings and woolly black boots, she wore little green mittens as well. The tiny child stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"ahem, I, Princess Rosetta, am here to wish all of you a happy Christmas!" She chimed, the music instructor walked over and whispered in her ear and she blushed like a tomato, earning a few stifled chuckles from the audience.

"um…. I Princess Rosetta, am here to wish all of you a _merry _Christmas, and a Happy New Year. I um…" She paused, blushing slightly, folding her mitten, clad hands behind her back, and shifting her leg nervously as she lowered her head. Elsa smiled in endearment and discreetly sneaked onto the stage to help her a little. Rosetta picked her head up and began to sing in her sweet little voice

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Shepherds quake, at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven above_

_Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._

_Christ the Savior is born,_

_Christ the Savior is born._


	16. uncle!

ok well I still have some writers block but i will keep thinking of ideas. In the meantime, here is a word from our sponsor

if a cockroach can survive a nuclear blast… WHAT ON EARTH IS IN _RAID_

i'm trying to improve my writing with more details and description as well as thinking through my plot entirely. since he hasn't really made an appearance yet, this is going to be focused mainly on rosetta and kristoff. I also made a reference to one of my favorite characters of all time via a cameo.

The birds chirped gleefully as the basked in the late morning sun. squirrels were collecting their nuts in the trees by the castle. One of the robins soared across the sky, like a majestic eagle, it spread its wings and zoomed under the clouds. Nothing was in its path!... except the Queen's bedroom window, which it hit with a loud thud. It recovered, more surprised than hurt, the fowl simply shook its head and took to the air in the other direction. Had the bird lingered it would have had a chance to gaze upon the queen… now awake as a result of the loud crash from the bird being introduced to her window. As the queen shook off sleep entirely, one thought monopolized her mind, the monarch's icy blue eyes shot downward, dreading her most prized possession would be missing. Much to elsa's relief, her precious little bundle was safely nestled in the queens arms. The ruler of Arendelle smiled as she stroked the child's hair.

"rosetta, wake up, my little bunny." Elsa softly whispered in the seven year old's ear. The latter stirred slightly and snuggled into the queen "come on my baby lamb. time to get up now" the young ruler insisted. The little girl stirred again.

" but mama, you're so warm! I wanna snuggle more!" Rosetta chimed in her sweet little voice. The Young woman subtly weaved her way to a position where she was hovering over her daughter. Rosetta's eyes fluttered open as she looked up when she saw Elsa, she gave the most heart melting smile.

"when i say wake up, young missy! that means. You, wake up!" Elsa said gently, punctuating every word with a poke to the little girl's belly. The tiny princess giggled and squeaked. "today is the day you get to go with uncle Kristoff and Auntie Anna! you get to watch the ice harvesters!" Elsa cheered gleefully, her adoptive child giggled in equal enthusiasm.

" I wanna go find them mama!" The little girl chirped as she hopped off of the large cozy bed she shared with the snow queen.

"baby wait! you're in your-" Her mother didn't get a chance to finish as the seven year old eagerly bounced along, and out of the room with a skip in her step. The young monarch just shook her head in amusement.

"Uncle Kristoff?" Rosetta called out, cupping her hands. The little girl was only answered by an echo. She let out a sad little sigh and continued looking. Several minutes ticked away. Rosetta was getting nervous. Meanwhile the snow queen assumed that her daughter was now with Kristoff and Anna.

"UNCLE KRISTOFF! AUNTIE ANNA!" The seven year old cried, her voice, normally chipper and bubbly, now frightened and desperate. Several more minutes wasted away. Rosetta, now scared and alone, was on the verge of tears. Visions of being abandoned plagued her seven year old mind as her own imagination was now her mortal enemy. The little princess began to wail. "MAMA! AUNTIE ANNA! UNCLE KRISTOFF!" Rosetta sobbed. To her ignorance, one of the guards walked by. It was actually the General of the royal guard. She wore blood red leggings, a white coat with red on the inside, silver boots and cuffs, a bandage covering her right eye, dark brown curly hair, and a large belt at her torso, the belt had a large sword, the sheath was embedded with the words "save the Queen". The general was preparing for the next meeting, but she took one look at the sobbing child, her assignments, stoic nature, and strict adherence to protocol, were momentarily tossed aside. The general ran to rosetta and gently scooped her up.

"shhhhh shhhhh, what's the matter sweetie?" The general asked softly, not bothering to use her title. The latter did not care if someone was watching, all that concerned her was soothing her princess. The general gently rocked Rosetta back and forth to calm her down. While technically her only duty was to protect the royal family from harm, she was too loyal and possessed far too much chivalry to merely stand and watch her royal highness in distress.

"I-I can't find mama! or Auntie! or uncle Kristoff!" Rosetta whimpered, clinging to the General. The latter gently shushed her. Normally the general was not to disturb the Queen unless summoned directly.

"P-please take me to mama!" The tiny princess whimpered. Once again, the general caved instantly. She carried Rosetta to the Queen's study. The high ranking commander then nervously knocked on the door.

"Your majesty? It is General Beatrix requesting permission to enter." Beatrix saluted.

"I will have no audience, general, I'm busy." Elsa replied, firmly but with no malice or negative emotion.

"your majesty, I request permission to speak freely-" Beatrix was cut off by her Queen

"Permission denied, now return to your duties please. If it was important, the servant would inform me. I'm sorry Beatrix, but now is not-" To the snow Queen's astonishment, the general cut her off.

"Elsa, your child is a sobbing mess, neither kristoff nor Anna are present to watch over her." Beatrix said. "Elsa open the door and tend to her please". She continued, no longer caring about Elsa's wrath to her. To the General's surprise, her sovereign swung the door open and collected Rosetta in her arms.

"Thank you so much beatrix." Elsa said with a smile. Her general nodded, gently kissed the little princess on the forehead, and silently returned to her duties.

"Don't worry, Auntie and uncle kristo-" Elsa was once again cut off.

"sweetie!" Anna cried guiltily "we're so sorry that we were late! we're ready!"

"Then let's get this little bunny in her winter gear hmm? oh hello Kristoff. You wouldn't mind lending a hand would you?" Elsa asked. Kristoff shook his head and they entered the Queen's room.

"alright squirt, let's get your socks on" Kristoff suggested. He got one tiny pink sock and examined it. "lemme see, does it go, here?" He questioned as he tried to put the sock on her nose. Rosetta squealed, shook her head and giggled. "I knew that… does it go.. here?" He asked again, this time putting the sock on her head. The little girl giggled more. "I know! it goes HERE!" Kristoff proclaimed as he lifted her shirt and began to tickle her belly. The tiny princess started laughing and wiggling. Rosetta was smiling, not JUST from a reflex, unlike many children, she enjoyed being tickled, and her laughter and smiling was from joy as much as reflex. Kristoff blew a raspberry on her stomach and she fell apart into a pile of hysterical laughter. The ice harvester then scooped up her feet by the ankles and began to wiggle her toes "what have we here?" The man asked as he tickled the soles and arches of her bare feet. Rosetta was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face. As her mother watched, her heart melted like butter. Seeing so many people that loved her. An ice harvester was treating her little bunny like his own niece.

"Kristoff, let her breathe before she wets herself." Elsa giggled. The ice harvester slowed down to a stop and put the child's socks on. Elsa and Anna then politely escorted Kristoff out of the room for privacy. The two sisters proceeded to dress the tiny princess head to toe. Elsa changed her into fresh underwear, snow pants a purple undershirt, a little blue coat with pink hearts all over it, little mittens, a warm hat, a scarf, and some soft furry boots.

"you're so cute!" Anna gushed as she snuggled up to her niece.

"Kristoff, you can come back in now!" Elsa chimed. The man walked back in.

"you know you're just too cute for your own good" Kristoff cooed with chuckle as he poked her belly, making Rosetta squeak and kick her tiny legs.

"carry me please!" The little girl chimed in the sweetest voice. The ice harvester collected her in his large but gentle arms. Elsa frowned slightly. Kristoff took notice of this and tensed up.

"oh no kristoff, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I hate to sour the mood but I need to address something before I forget." The young Queen informed. As Kristoff looked at her, he could see the snow queen was slightly saddened. She paused for several minutes and then to everyone's shock, Elsa hugged him and Rosetta "Kristoff, you've taken such good care of my sister, without any hesitation, you love my baby like she was your own. You risked your life to save both me and my sister. You.. you're like a brother to me. If you weren't I wouldn't ask this of you. I know it's not fair to you and I hope you don't have to, but… if necessary, I ask you to use this" Elsa sighed in a gloomy and somber tone, the ice harvester had no clue where her new "sister" was going with this. His eyes widened as she opened her drawer and pulled out the ice paddle. She grimly handed it to him.

"I understand, your maje-... Elsa." Kristoff assured. "but how hard-" He started.

"as you see fit. I trust your judgement" The Queen chimed. Rosetta whimpered.

"are you gonna spank me?" The little princess asked softly.

"only if you deserve it, sweetie" Kristoff says as he scoops her up. His adoptive niece snuggles into his warmth. The bulk, size, and height of the ice harvester didn't frighten the seven year old. It had the opposite result. It made her feel safe.

"come on sweetie, let's get going!" The ice master cheered. He, Anna, and their adoptive niece mount the beautiful new sled. The man placed Rosetta beside her. As Kristoff cued sven to take off. Kristoff went a little slower than normal, the last thing he wanted was to make the trip unpleasant for Rosetta. The latter playfully waved her hands in the air.

"wheeeeee!" Rosetta expressed as she giggled "this is fun!". Kristoff playfully ruffled her hair through her warm hat. They zoomed through the trees, forests, and up the mountain. The sled slowly came to the stop at the summit.

"Rosetta, I need you to stay by me, or Auntie Anna. I don't want you to be alone with any of the harvesters here. Rosetta tilted her head in slight confusion. He didn't want to frighten her and make the outing unenjoyable, but he knew that there were many people who didn't have the welfare and children in mind and there were also numerous ways she could hurt herself. "Do you understand?" Kristoff asked. Rosetta nodded. "tell me in your own words, what I told you." Kristoff gently commanded.

"Stay with you or Auntie Anna." The little girl chirped. The ice harvester briefly tickled her sides, earning squeals, laughter, and wiggling, before he set her on Anna's lap. Kristoff go his pickaxe, aimed, and began to cut and hack the ice. Anna watched her love interest intently. The royal sister noticed someone was having trouble with their horse. Anna left to tend to him. Rosetta momentarily forgot what Kristoff told her and exited the sleigh, except she went in the other direction. The little girl examined the finely cut ice cubes. The princess giggled and made faces at her reflection in the ice.

"Rosetta, go back to the sleigh please." Kristoff firmly but gently ordered.

"Ok in a minute, I'm playing!" The child replied.

"now" The ice harvester insisted, sounding a little more firm. Rosetta crawled back to the sled. The snow began to fall and the child fell to temptation, careful to not alert her uncle, Rosetta sneaked away to play and frolic in a pile of fresh fluffy snow. She giggled and made snow angels as she tried to catch snowflakes in her toungue.

"Rosetta, go back to the sled. and stay there. Anna will be there to play in just a minute." The ice harvester ordered, understanding of the child's boredom. Rosetta just needed to sit at the sled a few more minutes as Anna was almost finished with the horse. So the tiny princess sighed and sat back at the sled. The seven year old saw sven hauling some ice, and decided to play with him. The little girl checked to make sure Kristoff and Anna weren't looking and tip toed her way towards sven. The child accidentally slipped, and knocked over some of the tools making a huge mess. Rosetta was unaware that Kristoff was watching her every move, but he was too far away to communicate and the ice harvester had to juggle between watching her, and watching his pickaxe. As Kristoff saw her niece spill the tools, he frowned. Rosetta was not behaving. However at the moment he was forced to watch. Meanwhile Rosetta bounced along until one of the ice harvesters grabbed her and covered up her mouth.

"ah, she'll make a great ransom! we can get whatever we want! money power, the throne!" The man holding her snickered. His accomplice, who was actually a woman, held a knife to the princesses neck to keep her quiet. Rosetta kicked and wriggled and tried to scream but no one would hear her. The now terrified princess desperately used her free arm to reach for Anna, tears streaming down her face.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU ANIMALS!" A voice bellowed loud enough to shatter glass. For Rosetta it was all a haze, voices, having weight abruptly lifted off of her. The child fell to her knees and sobbed. A pair of arms wrapped around her, the little princess began to struggle and scream but she recognized that pair of large, warm, gentle arms.

"Shhhh shhhhhhh shhh shs sh sh" Kristoff gently cradled his sobbing niece. Remembering what Elsa did, the ice harvester began to hold her like an infant as rock her back and forth. Kristoff carried the sobbing mess to the log cabin, set her on his lap, and just let her cry her little green eyes out. Slowly, Rosetta finally regained her composure and Kristoff decided to speak.

"Sweetie I was so scared. I thought you were going to be taken away from us, squirt. You disobeyed, and that almost made us lose you. You disobeyed several times, you made a huge mess of the tools. I'm so happy my little niece is safe… But you've been very naughty. Rosetta was too ashamed to look her Uncle in the eye. The latter turned to the other harvesters.

"I need to talk with my niece alone please." Kristoff addressed his fellow harvesters, all of which left the building. He turned to the child on his lap and sighed sadly. "you didn't listen, you put yourself in danger. I love you, little squirt.. Too much to let this happen again. Stay here" Kristoff commanded, he invited Anna in, locked the door, closed the curtains, and double checked to make sure they had complete privacy. The ice harvester then saw a chair, he firmly but gently grabbed Rosetta by the arm and dragged her over. He scooped her up, and bent the little girl across his lap, stomach down. Rosetta's eyes widened as she put two and two together. She was familiar with this position. The child was bent over Elsa's knee a few times. She found herself bent over Anna's knee once in a while. She even got bent over Kai's lap once. Rosetta began to flail and squirm as she knew that being bent over the knee meant one thing.

"UNCLE KRISTOFF! PLEASE DON'T SPANK ME!" The little girl begged and pleaded. Kristoff meanwhile was pondering on another decision.

"Is it my place? maybe it's overkill. She's embarrassed enough" He pondered. But the image of her being dragged off erased his doubts. The ice harvester was determined to make certain that she didn't do it again, because there were NO second chances. Kristoff removed his mittens. Rosetta wasn't sure what was taking so long. Eventually the tiny 7 year old realized what he was doing. Her cheeks turned deep scarlet as he pulled her panties down.

"Nooo! not the panties! anything but the panties!" The child whined in embarrassment as her hand shot to conceal her backside. Kristoff caught her hand and firmly pinned it on the small of her back. He sighed sadly and raised his hand in the air, he send it crashing down on her buttock with a resounding slap. His niece yelped and frantically kicked her legs, almost as if she was trying to run from the spanking. He steeled his nerves and slapped the other side of her bare bottom. The second slap made the little princess burst into tears. He continued to smack her rear end, ignoring the pleas and promises to be good. Some time later, after about ten spanks on each cheek, her rump was the color of the cherry, she was sobbing, and her uncle, who actually shed a tear or two himself was positive she learned her lesson. Kristoff's heart snapped in two as he saw how much pain his tiny little niece was in. He intended to speak more. Since he went this far, he began to gently rub her hindquarters, as a result Rosetta's sobs were gradually reduced to a few sniffles and hiccups. Kristoff decided that she was ready to give him her full attention, so he carefully set her on her laps, this time, her backside, facing down. The ice harvester tenderly wiped away her tears. Rosetta slowly took in what just happened. She blushed like a tomato. The child felt so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry i had to spank you, squirt. I didn't like it one bit." He sighed with a frown. Kristoff double checked to make sure Rosetta understood WHY he spanked her.

"owie! my bottom hurts owie! why did you pull my panties down? why my bare bottom. It hurts more!" Rosetta whimpered.

"I spanked you bare bottom because i needed to make sure it hurt, you needed to realize that what you did is not ok."

"Like not listening and going all by myself instead of being at the sled like you told me to?" The little princess asked. He nodded, pleased that she understood. The ice harvester pulled her underwear and pants back up. Rosetta had the saddest little expression on her face*

"y-you still l-love me right?" The princess asked as she tenderly rubbed her bottom. Kristoff's eyes softened at the child.

"of course squirt. I'll always love you. I had to spank your bottom because i love you, sweetie." Kristoff replied. Rosetta still wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"mmmmm i'm hungry. what can I have to gobble up" Kristoff said playfully as he licked his lips. "oh i know!" the ice harvester blurted as he scooped her up, and carried her to one of the beds. "you look so creamy" he said as he pulled off her cute little boots and socks "and soft" he continued as he mercilessly stroked his finger up and down one of her feet, making her squirm and laugh "AND CHEWY!" Kristoff concluded as he grabbed both of her tiny ankles with his huge {from rosetta's perspective} hand and began to gently nibble on her little toes. Rosetta squealed and exploded into a fit of laughter, she desperately wiggled her feet to get away from the tickles. "mmm tasty! nom nom!" the man continued

"nooooo! don't eat me! I'm not tasty!" The seven year old squeaked, knowing her uncle wouldn't actually hurt her.

"you are so cute that I am going to gobble you up!" Kristoff declared as he lifted her shirt and began to "gobble up" her belly as he ran his fingers up and down her sides. He looked into her eyes and he could see that the smiles and laughter was more than a reflex, she was genuinely having fun and ENJOYING it. Kristoff blew raspberries on the belly of the little girl as Rosetta frantically kicked her tiny legs.

"Oh no! tickle bug! don't worry! i'll save you" Kristoff assured as he grabbed her ankles "there it is! on your cute little feet" and wiggled all of his fingers against the bottoms of her tiny soles and arches. "nope, oh i know the neck!" The princess was in a fit of hysterical laughter as he moved up to nibble, tickle, and blow raspberries on it. "i see the tickle bug! on the sides! he won't get away!" He decreed as he rapidly tickles her sides and ribcage. "he won't give up! let's get the armpits!" kristoff continued as he wriggled his hands and fingers under her small arms. "hmmm we have him cornered! only one spot left!" The ice harvester snicked.

"no not the tummy!" Rosetta squeaked as she was smiling and her eyes were beaming with joy "anything but the tummy!" the little girl giggled.

"i'm coming for that adorable tummy!" Kristoff cried as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach. "alright, let's make sure he's not hiding!" The uncle explained as he wriggled his finger in her belly button. Rosetta fell apart into a pile of giggles a squeaks. "nope lets get everywhere else!" Kristoff decided as he once again tickled all over her exposed belly, occasionally switching back to her feet, sides, and neck. He finished up with a final raspberry. By this point she was laughing so uncontrollably that tears were streaming down her little cheeks.

"time for bed, little sweetie" The ice harvester explained. "we go home to your mama in the morning. Rosetta's eyes widened.

"n-no! no! no! i don't wanna sleep alone without mama!" She whimpered a few tears stinging her face. "I want-" The little princess was interrupted as kristoff began ti swaddle her in a blanket like a new born. He sat on a rocking chair, and held the bundle like an infant. Kristoff slowly began rocking.

" a very cute little girl looks sleepy!" Kristoff teased.

"No… no seepy" Rosetta argued, to tired to pronounce the word right. Rather than argue, he simply continued rocking her. When she fell asleep, he gently carried her to the bed, climbed in with her, tucked her in beside him, and the two fell asleep.


	17. what if?

hey guys, long time no see

Jillian….. not sure where you were going with that. but you sound like a pedophile, i'm hoping you mean that in a purely platonic way, even THEN, the way you said that..was really creepy

before the chapter, i am making a disclaimer

I am actually very surprised that the now infamous chapter 5 didn't get WAY more flames than it did

that being said, while i look back and i do think it was a little extreme, I may at some point edit it and make the punishment milder, but besides that, i regret absolutely NOTHING

I am a FIRM believer in spanking and if rosetta was real, that is how I would discipline her. Since i DID create her, I see her as my daughter, and if she was real i would treat her as such. If she disobeyed me like she did elsa in chapter five, I would do just what elsa did, i would bend her over my knee, pull her panties down, and spank her. However I DO understand that it should be within reason so I revised that chapter slightly

"but mama! what if an earthquake happens and I can't find you"? Rosetta whined, picking at her salad. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

"don't worry my little lamb, our Pokemon can protect us." The queen cooed. Her daughter huffed a little and continued eating. She, Elsa, and Anna happily ate their dinner at the table. Slowly but surely the plates became empty and picked clean.

"time for a bath, sweetie" Elsa chimed, scooping up her tiny daughter. The young monarch carried the child towards the bathroom after choosing some pajamas.

"but mama! what if velociraptors pounce on us?" The little princess asked nervously.

"that won't happen, my little bunny. Elsa cooed in response, she gently undressed rosetta, drew her a bath, and put her in the tub of warm water before adding some bubbles.

The seven year old happily giggled and played with the bubbles, before frowning and looking up at her mother.

"but mama! what if a giant crocodile comes up from the drain and gobbles us up!" The child squeaked as Elsa began to scrub her head to toe.

"don't worry, cutie, crocodiles don't live around here, it's too cold." The Ice queen replied.

The young woman finished washing her child and dried her off, she then grabbed a pair of small underwear and pajama bottoms.

"but mama! what if a big rock from outer space comes and hits the castle! melting all the snow, setting everything on fire and making everyone scared!" Rosetta yelped as Elsa slid her panties on.

"rosetta that's silly!" Elsa chucked, now pulling on her pajama bottoms. The mother then put on Rosetta's pajama top and scooped the latter up once more, carrying Rosetta to the room they shared. The snow Queen then tucked the child in and sat beside her, a story book in hand.

Elsa was repeatedly interrupted by her daughter's "What ifs"

"but mama! what if a giant tomato comes to life and eats us? But mama! what if the sky falls down on top of us! But mama! what if zombies surround the castle and attack? But mama! what if tornadoes hit the ocean, picking up sharks, and throwing them at us! But mama-" Rosetta was finally interrupted by elsa wrapping her up in a soft blanket and rocking her. Elsa then proceeded to sing a lullaby.

"_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

_Driftin' off to sleep_

_Exciting day behind you_

_Driftin' off to sleep_

_Let the joy of dream land find you_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_Lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to...bed._

Rosetta slipped into a deep slumber, Elsa following right behind her.


End file.
